Ed Edd n Eddy Adv-Edtures in Hoenn
by cdksword
Summary: Ed, Edd, and Eddy are just lounging around mining their own business eating jawbreakers, but after a surprise visit from a Professor from another part of the world, will scams really be the most important thing in the Eds minds?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Pokemon or Ed Edd n Eddy, whoever owns these two series, please take credit for your respective ownership. In conclusion, this series was made just for fun and not in an attempt to take credit for what the creators of Ed Edd N Eddy or Pokemon, thank you.**

 **Hello, My name is Darien, I love to read fanfic and stories other people have created, and I figured I could try it out myself. Under no circumstance is this a story about a person I know, this is just a story created as a crossover of two cool series.**

 **I hope you enjoy this series and feel free to comment about how you think about it, tell me if there is something you like or don't like and I may put it into consideration about later chapters. Thanks again!**

 **Oh and by the way, here are the ages of the main characters:**

 **Ed-15**

 **Edd/Double D-15**

 **Eddy-15**

 _Chapter 1- An Interesting Visitor…_

Our story begins on a regular Saturday morning in the first week of Summer, the Ed's are hanging out in Double D's house.

"I really wish summer would last longer" Eddy sighed as he, Ed, and Double D sat in Double D's house. "Why is that Eddy?" Double-D asked reading an encyclopedia that Eddy considered unhuman,(despite Double D's constant reminders that the correct term is INhuman.) "Because if summer was longer, we could have more time to make scams!" Eddy replied frustrated. "I, Ed, will make a time machine to go back to the time of dinosaurs!" Ed yelled loudly, causing Double D and Eddy to cringe due to the loudness.

Ed, Edd, and Eddy are three best friends that currently live in Peach Creek, a Cul-De-Sac with a small population. Peach Creek is a normal and peaceful town, (most of the time) and hardly EVER is free of boredom.

Ed is a very funny tall boy who, while not having the highest IQ out of… well anyone really, knows a ton of comic trivia due to his love for comic books. Ed is always interjecting some of the most random and unrelated things, and has a craving for toast and gravy 24/7. Ed lives with his younger sister, Sarah, and despite being the oldest kid in the family, follows orders from Sarah because of his little mind. Ed can lift a ton of stuff and is mostly used by Eddy for some extra muscle for his scams.

Eddward is a slim, and kind-hearted young boy who isn't seen without his hat, which normally causes Eddy to relate to him as "Sockhead." Speaking of nicknames Edd is commonly referred to as "Double-D" giving him an easier way of being acknowledged. Double D is the smartest kid in Peach Creek by a LONG shot and is an only child like most kids in Peach Creek. Double D is very polite and tries his best to be the voice of reason to solve dangerous situations. Double D is always experimenting with machines, insects, animals, and many other things. Double-D is Eddy's builder and is commonly asked for guidance and advice from others due to his intelligence.

Eddy is about as much as a scam artist you can get in Peach Creek. Eddy is always looking for ways to get a buck, and almost always gets bankrupt or beaten up for his schemes. Eddy is the leader of the Eds and gets them in trouble 99.99% of the time. Eddy always looks for chances to brag about his looks, skills, or his older brother who is never around. Deep down however, all Eddy wants is to be accepted among the others which is only known by Double D and Ed.

"Shut up Ed!" Eddy yelled covering his ears because of Ed's loud voice. Ed pouted because neither of them seemed interested in his idea. "Thank you for your er… compromise Ed, but nobody has the tools or knowledge for inventing a time machine." Double D replied. Eddy got off Double D's bed and stretched, "Come on you guys, let's go to town and stuff our face with some jawbreakers!" Eddy said, running out the bedroom door. "Wait for me Eddy!" Ed said, rushing behind him. Double D sighed and put down his encyclopedia and neatened the spot where Eddy was sitting. "I suppose Eddy will ask us to "lend" him a some money for the jawbreakers." He said, getting a few dollars for jawbreakers just in case.

 _10 minutes later….._

As Double D predicted, Eddy asked Ed and Double D to lend him a couple of bucks for the jawbreakers. As the three eds sat around finishing off their jawbreakers, they saw a large man in a white lab coat ran by them in a hurry yelling "No! I can't lose that research!" and turned the corner. "What the heck was that about?" Eddy said. "I don't know Eddy, maybe we should check it out?" Double D said throwing away his jawbreaker rapper in a nearby trash can. "He might need some help." Eddy pondered this for a minute then asked Ed: "what do you think Ed?" Ed jumped and yelled "The scientist may be discovering a cure for chickenpox Eddy!" After that random outburst, the Eds ran after the man.

After an hour of trying to track down the mysterious man in the lab coat, the Eds were about to give up. "Man! for a fat guy, he sure is hard to track down!" Eddy said. Double-D looked at Eddy with a scowl, "Eddy don't be rude, if you were overweight, you would hate someone calling you fat." Double D said. "Whatever Sockhead, I'm going ahead back to start my next sc-" Just then, they all heard a loud yell: "Help!" They rushed toward the sound and found a man up in a tree being barked at by a little dog with dark-grey fur, a red nose, and a curled up tail. A young man with a red and black suit, with a hood along with an M in the center of his jacket was looking up at him. "Hey Professor B! you could just have let it go, but no, you had to be all "my research is important and blah blah blah." The man in the lab coat yelled down from the tree: "I spent years on this research! Your boss Archie was right to disperse from you, why would you bother stealing my work?" The young man closed his eyes, looked down and said: "Maxie was a fool, our **new boss** respected him and worked under him as a worthy companion, all of our hard work for him went to waste as he took his girlfriend with him on his pathetic journey to make anew, well, we have news for him! we have our own new system now, and nobody will stand in our way!"

The Eds hid behind a corner. "What on earth is he talking about?" Double D whispered terrified of the dog that seemed it could rip its head off without breaking a sweat. Eddy: "Beats me, but we need to call the cops!" Eddy replied and was about to get up to leave when they both saw Ed rush toward the young man yelling "EVILDOERS WILL NOT THREATEN THE GOOD DOERS!" Double D and Eddy both frantically yelled at him to stop but by then it was too late. The young boy heard Ed screaming, (which wasn't very difficult) and turned towards Ed with a scowl. "What the heck are you doing?" he said bored and not at all threatened by Ed's statement. "I am assisting the elderly with my strong muscles!" The man in the red uniform didn't seem very impressed and looked at the dog, who seemed a lot more interested at Ed than the man in the tree, "Poochyena use roar!" The trainer commanded at the dog.

The dog acknowledged the order and roared loudly at Ed which at first did nothing, but then Ed flew backwards into a nearby trash can making a large crash. "Ed no!" Double D and Eddy both yelled. The man in the tree went wide-eyed and looked down at the man in the red uniform angrily. "What sick trainer would use Pokemon to fight fights for him?" He yelled angrily. "Pipe down prof!" the man in the red replied.

Double D heard this and looked at the old man with a look of confusion on his face, _Pokemon?_ he thought to himself.

Double D and Eddy couldn't get the cops now, that dog would rip Ed to pieces before they could get help. "We have to help Ed!" Double D said frantically. "Your right Double D, but how can we accomplish that with that stupid mutt in our way?!" Eddy replied angrily. Double D thought about this for a second, then a lightbulb turned on in the brains of the Eds. "Eddy I have a plan but it will have to be risky are you in?" Eddy: "Well whatever it takes to get Monobrow out of this ruckus, I'll have to help!"

The guy in red pointed his finger at Ed, "Poochyena, use bite!" The mutt roared again, this time, however, the dog ran towards Ed and tried to take a bite out of Ed's hand. Before the dog could could even get close, Ed grabbed the trash can that he had crashed into before then yelled: "bad doggy!" and slammed the dog with the can.

"Pooch, Pooch!" the dog cried, and flew backwards and landed on the ground in front of its master. The man in red scoffed and scolded his dog for not doing his job right: "You waste of a pokeball! you can't even kill a human without getting hit!" the dog growled at the man in red but did nothing.

Ed picked up the trash can and threw it straint at the man in red. The man quickly ran away with the dog right behind him. The man was about to tell his dog to do something else when they heard a cry behind him.

"HEY, RED GUY!"

The man turned around and saw Eddy jumping up and down with a large piece of t-bone steak on the ground next to him. The dog looked at the meat with a look of hunger in its eyes, and took a step towards Eddy when the guy in red yelled at it: "don't fall for it, it's just a trap! bite them!"

The dog's instincts apparently weren't guided towards attacking Eddy, and it instead rushed towards the steak. Eddy picked up the steak and threw the meat at the dog, and the dog jumped to grab it.

"Sockhead, now!"

Right before the dog could even get a nibble out of its snack, Double D ran right in front of it with a tiny pistol in his hands. "peanut laser, fire!" Double D yelled as he shot a blast of peanut butter into the mutt's mouth. The dog hit the ground and rolled over to its feet, the dog's mouth was filled with a fat glob of peanut butter, preventing it from biting and hindering it from opening its mouth.

The man in red looked at the two boys with a surprised look on his face. "What did you do to my Poochyena?!"

Double D put the pistol in his pocket. "Simple, Eddy and I rushed to the butcher shop by the candy store and bought a steak, a dog like that hyena of yours craves meat over anything else, therefore, it would be a lot more interested in eating the steak than attacking Eddy, then this leads us to my peanut laser, an invention I built to shoot extremely sticky peanut butter. The meats distraction allowed me to shoot an unexpected peanut butter bullet, now your dog will have some trouble opening its mouth, let alone bite anyone."

The man in the red yelled loudly and pulled out a ball, half red on top, half white in the middle, along with a button in the center.

"Poochyena, return!" the man called out and the dog, Poochyena, was engulfed in a red outline, then shrunk and went inside the ball."You punks will pay for this!" the man told them, then he ran away and never looked back.

Eddy and Double D checked on Ed to make sure he was okay, Ed seemed fine, well by Ed's standards anyway...

The man in the lab coat climbed down from the tree, (which was good because that tree was about to break from his weight) and thanked the Eds for saving him.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you!" he said happily. "That grunt wouldn't stop harrasing me for my research.

"Evildoers have no right to have their hands in the cookie jar!" Ed cried out.

"It was no sweat, but I wish we could have done that without wasting $12.00 out of Doubl- I mean MY wallet."

"I'm very glad we could be of assistance," Double D politely said. "But I don't think we have been acquainted.

"Ah yes," the man said. "My name is Professor Birch, I study Pokemon research, and have been visiting Peach Creek for a few weeks."

"Pokemon?" the three Eds said in unison.

"Oh dear." Professor Birch said, perhaps this isn't the best time to talk about this, could we talk about this some other time? I currently reside in the Hotel a block from here, could we talk there?"

The Eds looked at each other and figured that since school was out and they didn't have any activities planned, they figured everything was okay.

So the Ed's and Professor Birch scheduled a time at noon tomorrow, and they said their goodbyes as they headed back to the cul-de-sac.

"I don't understand what some boring research is worth getting a dog to bite someone's head off." Eddy said with his arms folded behind his head.

"Eddy, another man's trash is another man's treasure." Double D said as they went back to Double D's house.

"Whatever, Sockhead." Eddy replied.

"Ed is craving toast!" Ed interjected, like always.

"Oh thats right," Eddy said, we have not eaten anything all day, we have been so focused on saving Professor Birch, we forgot about breakfast.

"Fear not compadres!" Double D said. "I will make something to eat to satisfy our hunger."

"Buttered Toast!" Ed recommended.

Eddy and Double D just sighed and went to start breakfast.

Once dusk came around, the Eds went back home to their respective homes and turned in for the night.

As Double D went to sleep, he couldn't help wondering about the incident that they got themselves into earlier.

 _What did the Professor mean by Pokemon?_ he thought to himself before closing his eyes…

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked my story, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That Last Chapter was only the intro, this chapter will mainly be focused on getting the characters to the climax. Since you are reading this, you are probably following the Eds ED-venture, thank you for reading and please review.**

 **While I am talking, I have decided to add a "question of the day" this will focus on Pokemon and/or Ed Edd N Eddy questions. What I will try to do is make it so the question of the day will be Pokemon, Eds, Pokemon, Eds, Pokemon, etc.**

 **QOTD: (So far the Ed's haven't gotten their you-know-what yet, which "pocket animal" do**

 **you think the Eds will get later on?)**

 _Chapter 2: The Discovery_

Before the Eds could go to the Hotel where Professor was waiting, Ed was yelled at by Sarah, his Little sister. "ED!" she yelled, "YOU WERE GONE ALL DAY YESTERDAY! IF YOU DO IT AGAIN, I'M GOING TO TELL MOM!"

After five minutes of bribing and trying to get Sarah to keep her mouth shut (which is hard) the Eds managed to keep her from spilling the beans.

Once they were out of hearing range, Eddy started griping: "Why can't the little twit just shut up for five seconds? what did I ever do to her?"

Double D started to say something but debated against it.

Ed was still eating some of the toast he took with him, despite being told countless times by Eddy to leave it at the house.

The Eds passed by the area where the man in red and his dog were making havok, Ed kept trying to look for more signs of the dog, but Eddy forced him to keep going.

"Ed, if you play detective right now, we never will get to the professor before Noon." Double D said politely.

"Awww." Ed said sadly.

Eventually, the Ed's found their way to the Hotel where Professor Birch was residing.

"Sweet Hotel," Eddy said. "Why haven't we lived here every day?"

"Well Eddy, last time I checked our allowances haven't gone to $900.000 a week." Double D replied.

"You are too washy-wishy Sockhead."

"Wishy-WASHy, Eddy."

"You're proving my point."

"Dinosaurs don't get money Eddy!" Ed interjected.

Double D and Eddy both sighed in reply.

The Professor was waiting for them in the lobby, he had on the same lab coat he did yesterday, but had a pair of sunglasses on.

The Eds walked towards the professor, but not without admiring the scenery of the Hotel. At the center of the room, there hung a gorgeous chandelier, and the flooring was lined with gold.

The professor saw the Eds and gave them a huge smile, "hello Ed, Edd, and Eddy, thank you again for helping me protect my research from that grunt."

"It's cool professor, but can we speed this up? I want to get back to working on my scams!"

"Eddy, don't be rude!" Double D retorted.

"It is okay Double D," the professor replied. "I don't mean to take up your time, but what I am about to tell you may make you interested."

The Eds and Professor Birch walked outside to the garden filled with tons of daffodils, roses, and even tulips. The party eventually found a picnic table to sit down, unfortunately, it took a lot of attempts to get Ed to sit down. (word of advice: NEVER take Ed to a place with squirrels.)

"Well, I am glad you three have come to listen to my life's history," the Professor said. "Despite the fact that nobody in this town seems aware of it."

Double D and Ed seemed interested, but Eddy kept looking at his wallet.

The research I have been telling you about is the study of Pokemon." the professor went on, "Pokemon is short for 'pocket-monsters, creatures of incredible powers and abilities."

"Would one of those Pokemon be related to the one attacking you alongside the man in red the other day?" Double D asked.

"Why yes," the professor replied acknowledging Double D's question. That pokemon was called Poochyena, a Pokemon used by that evil Team Magma grunt, but more on that later, this is one of key part of my research, it is an encyclopedia for Pokemon"

Professor Birch brought out an electronic device out of his pocket, it had a horizontal build, a red overall texture, and a button that had a similar appearance to the ball the man in red used to seal his dog from yesterday.

"It is called the Pokedex, it is used to download pokemon data and tells you everything you need to know about the Pokemon you are looking at."

Ed and Double D looked at the Pokedex in awe, even Eddy stopped penny picking and took a look at the Pokedex in front of them.

The Pokedex was the most advanced technological device they had ever seen, none of their scams looked as complex as the Pokedex.

"Shiny…" Ed marveled

"How fascinating…" Double D said.

"That looks like it cost a pretty penny," Eddy started to say, but Professor Birch cut him off.

"Eddy, I never bought this thing, I invented it." Professor Birch said.

The Eddy and Double D's jaw dropped. Ed kept listening, then realized that this was supposed to be surprising.

"Well, I myself didn't invent the Pokedex itself, but I built off of it after a colleague of mine, Professor Oak, built it. I upgraded it to be more adapted to the region of Hoenn, where I live with my wife and daughter, May.

"That is incredible", Double D said. This is an incredible achievement, how have we not heard of this until now?"

"Forget that Sockhead! Eddy Yelled, making everyone wince. Does that thing get cell service? How many bars does it have? Can I watch my T.V shows on it?"

The Professor got the Pokedex out and turned it on. The Pokedex turned on and the screen turned blue.

"Remember that dog that attacked you yesterday?"

"That no-good puppy was raring to eat Ed's arm off!" Ed yelled frantically biting the air to prove his point.

Here is the entry of that Pokemon, Poochyena.

The Pokedex showed them a picture of Poochyena, exactly the same as the one from yesterday, and the Pokedex talked the entry aloud:

" _Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon, Poochyena is very persistent and will bite anything that moves."_

"THE THING TALKS?!" Eddy yelled, surprised. Ed also seemed surprised, and fell onto the ground.

Double D was the only one who wasn't in awe at this, mostly because he himself has invented many things with the ability to speak aloud.

"Very impressive, how many Pokemon entries have been downloaded?" he asked.

"That is where you three come in," said the professor. "You three have proven to me that you have the brains, leadership, and brawn very capable of receiving a Pokemon and maybe even more than that like completing the Pokedex."

"Oh that sounds easy as pie!" Eddy said, laughing. How many Pokemon are there to get in that Dex?"

The professor smiled and said: "Well, I have no knowledge as to how many types of Pokemon exist, but my predictions include over seven-hundred Pokemon."

Eddy stopped laughing, and Double D and Ed seemed frozen in shock.

"S...seven hundred Pokemon?" Ed said tilting his head, not even Spider Man could do that easily!"

"That is a very tall order." Double D said still in shock over the large amount of Pokemon findable for the Dex.

"Well, I'm not asking you to complete the Pokedex, no person in the world has been able to accomplish that, well… aside from one person from Kanto, but he disappeared." Professor Birch said. No, instead, I am asking you each to come with me to the Hoenn region for a journey. If it is all right with your parents of course."

The Eds (including Eddy) remained silent for a few seconds, then they all huddled up together in a circle.

"I don't know about you guys, but this could be the start of something epic, if we find some of these Pokemon, we could earn some pretty good cash!" Eddy said maliciously.

"I wouldn't put it in those terms, but yes I have to agree with Eddy this could be a really good experience and opportunity."

"Ed sees this as a Fantastic 4 moment!" Ed interjected randomly.

So the Eds agreed with the professor's plan, and went to their parents with the professors phone number.

After the Eds gave their parents the phone number, they went to their rooms and awaited their parents decision. While the Ed's were in their room, they each had separate thoughts to themselves about the information Professor Birch gave them.

Eddy: "Oh, if I get my hands on one those Pokemon, imagine the scams I could come up with!"

Double D: "This could be the most exciting moment of our lives, I do hope my parents think the same…"

Ed: That Puppy was so cute!"

After what seemed like hours of waiting, (torture) the Eds got permission from their parents to go to the Hoenn region. (Mostly because they did not want anymore issues and nasty calls from the other parents, and occasionally from the principal. (which was actually 99.99% Eddy.)

The Eds would be staying in Hoenn from June to August, giving them two months to help Professor Birch with his research.

Eddy wasn't too happy about the time frame, mostly because that cut down his scam time, but he was so psyched about the little animals that he agreed.

The Professor would show up in two days time back from the Hoenn region to pick them up in his helicopter, so the Eds had enough time to pack a two-month journey.

This was good news for Ed and double D, because there were a lot of things they needed to pack with them to for that long a period of time.

 _Little did they know, no amount of packing in the world would prepare them for the adventure they would experience..._

 **This was a short chapter because I was hoping to make the actual adventure start out fresh on the next one, giving it a larger role.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story so far, the reason this one took longer was because the first two chapters were already in development before published to Fanfiction. The next chapters will be longer than chapter 2 because #2's main purpose was to advance the story. Thank you for reading and please review. Oh, by the way, the Pokedex entries were mostly used by Serebii, Thanks Serebii!**

 **QOTD: "Who is your favorite Ed Edd N Eddy character?"**

 _Chapter 3: Littleroot Town and Starters_

Double D was basically the only reason Eddy and Ed got packed to Hoenn.

Eddy was too distracted by his last-minute scams to focus, and Ed was… well, Ed. So Double D packed his suitcase and forced Ed and Eddy to pack their suitcases with proper essentials, which unfortunately did not include all of Eddy's spider man comics.

"Aww, Double D, could I please bring them? He could give us guidance on our quest!" Ed said, desperate to convince him to take them on his trip to Hoenn.

"Oh, alright Ed!" Double D gave in. "But promise me you will only bring enough to keep yourself occupied." Ed agreed and brought his comics with him, along with multiple pairs of pants, shirts, and his sweatpants.

Eddy wasn't much easier, he was so focused on what scams he could come up with that he packed one shirt in his suitcase.

"Eddy, you can't go over two months with only one shirt!" he said dramatically packing multiple of Eddy's shirts: yellow with a red line going down the side.

"WHATever, Sockhead!" Eddy sighed giving into Double D's nagging.

It was last-minute, but Ed and Eddy packed the proper needs for the trip to Hoenn. They all climbed the highest mountain for a huge view of their home, Peach Creek.

"Well Gentleman," Double D said, sadly, "This will be the last time we see the Cul-De-Sac for awhile."

"Ed has no desire to leave this place forever!" Ed said soberly, with tears running down his cheeks.

"Ah, whatever!" Eddy said, but almost forcefully. "you two won't miss this place as much as you do once we get our hands on some of those pocket dudes."

"Maybe Eddy…" Double D said, looking out at the Cul-De-Sac as the sun started to set.

 _The next morning…_

The Eds stood outside the Cul-De-Sac wearing their regular clothing, along with their luggage which was four heavy suitcases which Double D had resolved by bringing along luggage cart he invented.

"What's taking the professor so long!?" Eddy said, impatiently as always. (funny thing is, they were only standing outside three minutes.)

"Try to be patient, Eddy!" Double D said, exasperated. "Professor Birch said he would get us at 10:00, it's only 9:48!"

"Ed has an itch on his feet!" Ed said before sitting down on the ground.

The Eds did not get a going away party, their WAS a party, but it was mainly toward the fact that everyone wouldn't need to see the Eds for the whole summer. (cold, right?) The only person who seemed the littlest sad that the Eds would be leaving was Johnny, who gave them all a button labeled: SEE YA SOON! before going to the party. "Me and Plank say bye!" Johnny said, with his piece of wood with a face on it. (nobody knows if the thing can actually talk, but everyone doesn't seem to care.)

"That was quite kind of Johnny to see us off to Hoenn!" Double D said.

"Ed is sure the great gods among us will grant him great fortune in the future!" Ed said.

"Whatever, we'll give him a discount on our next scam." Eddy said, still looking at his watch.

 _20 minutes later…._

"SOOOOO bored!" Eddy said dramatically.

"Don't worry Eddy," Double D said. "The Professor should be here any minute."

As if on cue, the Eds heard the sound of blades running and looked up. Their was a huge helicopter that was half red/half white, similar to the color of the ball the person in red used two days ago. On the side of the helicopter was a large blue _B_.

"Adios, amigos!" the Professor shouted over the moving Professor landed right in front of the Eds, inches away from Ed's lawn.

"Greetings, Professor Birch!" Double D said excitedly.

"It is the wise man from the Hotel!" Ed said randomly.

"This is gonna be epic!" Eddy said, trying to withdraw his joy.

The Professor was actually not the one flying the helicopter, instead, it was a skinny man with round glasses and a lab coat like Professor Birch. He seemed poker-faced, but gave them a smile.

"So these are the young ones who caught your eye, Professor?" He asked looking towards Professor Birch.

"Why yes, Professor Birch said. "They helped me from that Team Magma Grunt the other day."

"The pilot looked down sadly, "I can't believe they are causing trouble again, they should have just gave up after **HE** defeated them years ago…"

"What's Team Magma?" The Eds said in unison.

The Professor looked back to the Eds said: "It's a long story, I'll discuss it on the way to Hoenn."

The Eds got their luggage and boarded the helicopter, (which was really big) and got into the seats.

The pilot started the engine and the plane rose about 50 feet in the air and flew off Northwest of Peach Creek. The Eds, (Eddy included) kept glancing back at their home which was getting farther and farther away.

"Goodbye Peach Creek." Ed said making a solute.

"Yes Ed, it appears it may be awhile before we return back to the Cul-De-Sac."

"No scams for two months…" Eddy said sadly.

The Professor looked back at the Eds and gave them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry guys, when we get to Hoenn, scams will be the last thing on your minds."

The Eds exchanged a look, and finally, Double D asked them the VIQ: (very important question)

"Excuse me Professor, but we would like to hear an explanation of what Team Magma is."

Professor Birch looked down sadly. "Ah yes, I suppose we couldn't avoid this any longer." He said before clearing his throat. Team Magma is a villainous team that was put together by a man named Maxie, a wise man who used to wish to achieve to expand the continents, decreasing the amount of water. Maxie and one of his admins Courtney left for an unexplained quest to search for something I believe. He and his rival, Archie, used to have the same goal, but Archie later had other intentions… Maxie dispatched from Team Magma years ago, but it seems Team Magma isn't finished yet. Archie is the ex-leader of Team Aqua, the counterpart to Team Magma, Team Aqua is basically the same as Team Magma, only they have different goal, Team Aqua wishes to expand the sea, which would lead to the land loss, or water world as you would call it."

"Why would they want that!?" Eddy said. "Without water or land, nobody could make any scams!"

"That is… unbelievable," Double D said. "If either of them were to achieve their goal, it would lead to disaster."

"But how could they do that?" Ed asked. "Do they have alien powers?"

"Well, Team Magma and Team Aqua don't have supernatural powers but Groudon and Kyogre do…" The Professor said.

"Kyogre and Groudon?" Eddy and Ed both asked surprised.

"Groudon and Kyogre are two of the strongest pokemon in the world, yet they are one in a million, meaning there can't be more than one." at that, Professor Birch brought out the pokedex and got to a page.

The image on the screen was the most terrifying thing that the Eds ever saw, the image showed a red, enormous, monster of a pokemon. with sharp claws, omega markings on its arms and legs, deadly orange eyes, spikes covering a good chunk of its body, a very large tail, and pointed teeth.

" _Groudon, the Continent Pokemon, Groudon is said to have evaporated the water with raging heat, its ability, Drought, will summon the sun at any time, it is said to have battled Kyogre for centuries."_

Then, the Professor flipped a page down.

The image showed them a whale-like Pokemon, it's body was a dark blue, with alpha symbols over its fins. It had a tail divided in 4 ways, it s eyes were bright yellow, it was just as terrifying as Groudon.

" _Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokemon, Kyogre is known for creating the very sea itself, its ability, Drizzle, will summon instant rain at any time it pleases, it has Feuded with Groudon for centuries."_

"Hollllllly crud." Eddy said with a look of terror in its eyes.

"Not even Superman has those kind of powers!" Ed said in amazement.

Double D didn't say anything because his mouth was wide open in shock.

"The two of them were later stopped by Rayquaza, but that's a story for another time…" The Professor said.

"Aww, but I want to hear about Queenza!" Ed cried.

A drop of sweat trickled down the Professors cheek, but said nothing. Everyone rode in silence for awhile, the thought of the two legendary Pokemon clashing still sinking in.

Finally, the pilot said: "So when we get to Littleroot, are you going to give them a starter?" he asked.

"What's a starter?" Eddy asked, but the Professor ignored him.

"Yes, but don't say anything yet I want it to be a surprise you three!" The Professor said to the Eds.

Eddy changed the subject, How much longer until we get there Professor?" He asked. Professor smiled, "Almost there!"

 _2 hours later…._

The Helicopter (finally) reached a tiny little town, not even that wide, and landed near a medium-sized laboratory.

"Here we are!" The Professor's assistant yelled over the winds, "Littleroot Town!"

The helicopter landed on the left of the lab, there was a place with a black _L_ for "Landing."

The Eds and Professor Birch all got out of the plane, and the Professors assistant went on ahead inside the lab, promising the Eds that He'd seem them again. Birch led the Eds to a house on the right of two, and opened the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" The Professor said. A woman with brown hair, and a skinny build.

"Hello Dear," she said kindly, then looked at the Eds. "So you are the three that Professor Birch caught his eye on! No, wait, don't tell me! she said. Then she said: Ed, Eddy, and Double D she said, pointing at each of them individually.

"That is correct Mrs. Birch." Double D said mannerly.

Well, I shouldn't keep you waiting, I have to make dinner." She said before rushing into the kitchen.

"She seems nice!" Ed said.

"Yeah, she works as hard as I do, he said before turning to the Eds. "But we have more important things to do!" He said and rushed them out the door.

Professor Birch lead them to the laboratory, and held the door for the Eds and closed it behind him. "This is my home away from home, he said (which, actually wasn't saying much because his home was literally 10 feet away…) This is my base of operations where all of my research is."

He walked over to a desk with three of the same balls the man in red had two days ago, a small ball, red on the top, white on the bottom, with a button in the middle.

"Ok Eds," the Professor said. "For your Pokemon journey you will require a "starter Pokemon."

"So that's what you were talking about on the plane!" Eddy said with a grin on his face.

"Yes, starter Pokemon are rare Pokemon that are given to Pokemon Trainers given to them by the Professor, which is _My_ job!" he said, throwing out his chest proudly.

"Ed is so excited to get a legendary animal of his own!" he said eagerly.

"SMACK!" Double D and Eddy both facepalmed.

"Well don't feel disappointed Ed, but Legendary Pokemon aren't starter Pokemon." The Professor said, giving Ed a worrisome look. ( **Don't count randomizers** )

Ed looked down again, but seemed to understand.

The Professor got out a briefcase and put it down on a table in front of them, he got out three balls, similar to the one the man in red had the other day.

"This is a Pokeball," the Professor explained, "It a storage-like device that is used to hold pokemon on standby, every time you capture a Pokemon, this will be their home as long as you have these balls."

"Ooooh!" Ed said amazed. "So animals live in those little balls?"

"Yes, unfortunately, you can only hold six Pokemon at a time, when you get to your 7th Pokemon, it will be transferred to your PC, which I have right here, he said giving them a piece of paper, You three are trainers 1048, 1049, and 1050. Enter that in your PC and you can organize your Pokemon in it."

Double D was taking notes in a notebook he brought with him, which Eddy looked down upon, but agreed to let him take with him.

Professor Birch gave them each a Pokedex like the one on the plane and taught them how to turn it on and analyze Pokemon on it.

The Professor got one of the Pokeballs and gave it to Eddy. "Eddy, this is a starter, it will follow your every command and never leave your side," He said eagerly, "go on, open it, press the button in the middle!"

Eddy pushed the button and a blue aura covered the entire laboratory, and then, when the light faded, something was standing right in front of them. It was an orange, bird-like pokemon, standing on two small talons, a feather sticking out of its head, and black eyes.

"Torchic, Torchic!" It said excitedly, running in circles.

"Eddy has a chicken!" Ed cried.

"Oh dear…" Double D said looking at Eddy. Eddy had a bad history of birds, let's just say, never leave a quarter in front of a seagull, or anger a rooster, or- ( **you know what? Let's stop there.)**

Eddy flinched; "A bird!? I'm not a huge fan of bi-" he started to say, but the bird ran over to him and rubbed its head on his pant leg. Eddy hesitated for a minute, then smiled, "Well whaddya know? He said. "I guess you aren't all bad, he said bringing out the Pokedex the Professor gave him and examined Torchic via Pokedex.

" _Torchic, the Chick Pokemon, Torchic's body has a sax inside of it that holds its flames, it has the ability to shoot fireballs at 1800 degrees fahrenheit. It loves warm hugs from its trainer."_

Eddy put the Pokedex away and picked up the chicken with both hands, "you and me are going to make the best scams together yet!" He said excitedly.

"Torchic?" It said tilting its head in confusion.

"Here you go Ed! Professor Birch said, giving Ed the second pokeball. "Your partner will behave just like you!" He said.

Ed took the pokeball quickly and frantically tried to figure out how to push the button, then eventually, the blue light occurred again, this time, a light blue fish-like pokemon, with orange cheeks, black eyes like Torchic, a fin out of its head, and a fin-like tail.

"Mud, Mudkip!" It said with a huge smile on its face.

"Oh my Ed, you seem to have gotten a fish Pokemon with the ability to walk on land!" Double D said eagerly.

"COOL, AWESOME!" Ed said, bringing out the Pokedex, upside-down.

" _Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon, Mudkip posses a fin that acts as a sensitive radar, allowing it to sense what is going on both in the water, and on land. Mudkip has the strength to destroy a rock."_

Ed ran to his Mudkip, picked it up, and squeezed it in a hug, (this would normally crush somebody's spine, but Mudkip seemed unfazed and nuzzled into Ed's arms.

"You and Mudkip will get along great!" Professor Birch said, giving Ed and Mudkip a huge smile. Then he got out the last Pokeball on the table and walked towards Double D. "This one is yours Eddward," The Professor told him. "He is very calm and wise, like you."

"Thank you very much, Professor." Double D said, before pushing the center button on the ball, unleashing more blue light. This time, the Pokemon that came out was different than the other two; unlike the other two, this one had calm, sharp yellow eyes, a light-green body, and hands and feet with hooks at the edge of each.

"Ko, Ko, Treeko." It said glancing over its shoulder at Double D.

"Fascinating…" Double D said, bringing out the Pokedex.

" _Treeko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon, Treeko is calm, cool, and always holds a serious nature, Treecko's hooks on the bottom of its feet enable it to scale vertical walls."_ Double D put the Pokedex and walked over to his new Pokemon and knelt down on a knee to get to close elevation. Treecko had its arm crossed and its back was facing everyone.

"Hello, my name is Double D, you are the first Pokemon I have ever recieved, I'm glad that we have the opportunity to work together." He said, sticking a hand out. Treeko studied Double D for a minute, then smiled and shook Double D's hand with its tail.

"Well I'm glad that is all set!" The Professor said. Now, tommorow we will go to Route 101, but its getting late." He said looking outside; it was sunset.

"My daughter, May, will be back from her contest showcase tommorow," he said exitedly. "She travels all around Hoenn doing those things and training her Pokemon."

"What is a contest?" Eddy asked eagarly, "is it a way to make some cash?"

"I'll let May explain it to you, As for right now, you'll need a place to crash for the night." Professor Birch said. "Since May won't be be here until tommorow, you can use sleeping bags and rest in there." Professor Birch taught the Eds how to return the Pokemon inside the Pokeball, and the Eds sealed the Pokemon inside them after saying goodnight.

"Goodbye Aqua Man!" Ed yelled.

"Adios Treeko, we will begin our quest tommorow." Said Double D

"Peace out Torchic, sleep good." Eddy said.

"Mudkip, Mudkip!" Mudkip cried.

"Chick, Torchic!" Torchic chirped.

"Ko, Treeko!" Treeko responded.

The three starter Pokemon seemed sad to have to quit their mission already, but there was little point to going this late in the evening."

The Eds walked back to Professor Birch's house and ate a dinner that Mrs. Birch whooped up, it was fried chicken, dumplings, and for dessert some ice cream with the word "Vanniluxe" on the box, with a weird-looking Pokemon on it with two sets of eyes, a straw on its right side, and a dark-blue cone

Double D looked at the Pokemon and took out the Pokedex.

" _Vanilluxe, the Snowstorm Pokemon, if both of its heads get angry, it causes a huge snowstorm after swallowing water."_

"Vanilluxe is quite rare in Hoenn," The Professor explained between bites. "Most trainers only get them from trading them from others."

"After that, the Eds got out their sleeping bags and went to May's room. May's room had a tiny PC in the corner, along with a journal that Double D had to force Eddy to not read.

"Oh come on Sochead!, just one page?" Eddy asked.

"No Eddy! Respect another persons privacy, especially a girls's!" Double D argued.

Finally, the three Eds turned in for the night, getting their sleeping bags and catching the Z's they required for the beginning of their huge adventure tommorow….

 **Thanks for reading, please review. I may consider any request that you review, and I am sorry for the wait.**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

 **I'm glad Chapter 3 was such a hit, you guys are really good readers.**

 **Chapters 4 and 5 will be published on the same day. Why? Well you'll see when you read the two. Don't worry they won't be a long wait. Please enjoy the story, and please review. I love reading your comments and I can take any recommendation you give me into consideration for my story.**

 **Thanks guys! cdksword, out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Like I have said earlier, the reason chapters 4 and 5 were published on the same day were due to the cliffhanger on chapter 4, and the short length of chapter 5. Thanks for reading, please review, and enjoy the story!**

 _Chapter 4: Route 101_

Double D woke up really early, mostly because he was far too excited to sleep. Double D hadn't labeled May's room, (thankfully) so he was suffering from non-organization withdraw. ( **I made that up.)** so he started to pack up his sleeping bag and got ready for heading out to Route 101. Ed and Eddy were still asleep, so Double D got out of the house and released Treecko to get some sunlight.

"Ko, Ko, Treecko!" Treecko said who seemed happy to be outdoors, and was devoid of exhaustion. It crawled up Double D's body and made a spot for himself on his shoulder. Double D was nervous at first but smiled and patted Treecko's tail. "You are a really cool Pokemon." He said. Treecko looked at Double D and smiled.

A few minutes later, Ed walked outside and saw Treecko on Double D's shoulder. "Hi Double D, Are you hanging out with your buddy?"

"Yes Ed," Double D said, "last night, Professor Birch told me that Treecko is a grass related Pokemon, meaning the sun makes it feel more calm.

"I want Mudkip to be out too!" Ed said before touching the button on his own pokeball and Mudkip was released, only it seemed to be asleep...

"Wake up Mud Man!" Ed said startling Mudkip awake. "Mudkip, Kip." It cried weakly as it struggled in vain to wake up.

Treecko jumped off Double D's shoulder and walked next to Mudkip. Mudkip seemed happy to see its fellow starter pal and greeted it with its namesake.

Mudkip then walked to Ed and got into Eds arms, then curled up right back to sleep.

"I suppose Mudkip isn't ready to wake up yet, Ed." Double D said.

"Ko, Ko." Treecko agreed tilting its head and looking at Mudkip with its arms crossed.

Ed rocked Mudkip in his arms so Mudkip was more relaxed.

"Rock-a-bye Mudkip go back to sleep." Ed cooed with Mudkip still in his hands.

"My Ed, I'm impressed to how well you are with Mudkip." Double D said, amazed because Ed was usually very hard on things, especially animals.

Finally, Eddy woke up, when Eddy woke up, he unconsciously pressed the button on the Pokeball in his pocket, which released Torchic outside of its pokeball. Torchic woke up Eddy by chirping Eddy and nibbling on his ear, which was enough to wake him up.

"Hey guys, he said lazily. "How are you doing? Did your Pokemon wake you up too?"

"No Eddy, I woke up first and released Treecko because he likes the sunlight." He said, nodding at Treecko. "While Ed tried to wake up Mudkip but it went back to sleep…"

"Wish I could say the same…" he said growling at Torchic. "But I guess if I slept any longer, I would've slept till noon."

Just then Professor Birch ran outside, "Hello Eds!" He said. "May should appear here at any moment, but first I want you to remember! Pokemon are meant to be your partners, not your servants, treat them with love and care like you would a pet in Peach Creek. Now, where is that adventurous daughter of mine?" He asked.

As if on cue, a whooshing sound came from up high in the sky, they saw a girl, about the same age as the Eds, and she was wearing a red skirt, long brown hair with a bow in it, and a bag hanging on her hip. She was riding on a Pokemon with a red body, a long, white neck, two red wings sticking out of its back, bright, blue eyes, and a triangle symbol on its chest.

It descended with several 360's in the air and the girl jumped off, and did a somersault, then held a pose with both her arms spread out. Everyone (except Eddy) gave applause.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said taking a bow.

"My, that was impressive Double D said.

"Thanks," she said. "You must be Double D, the one with nice manners my dad told me about."

"Yes," he said, blushing. "And this is Ed and Eddy he said pointing at Ed and Eddy.

"Sup." Eddy said, bored.

"That's a pretty bird!" Ed said looking at the levitating Pokemon.

"I doubt thats a bird, Ed." Double D said, bringing out the Pokedex."

" _Latias, the Eon Pokemon, Latias is quite intelligent and can communicate with Telepathy. It also has the ability to turn invisible by refracting light."_

"That is quite interesting," Double D said, putting the Pokedex away. "It appears that Latias is a legendary Pokemon just like Kyogre and Groudon."

"That's right Double D," she said winking at Double D which made him blush again. "I found my partner here after searching an Island, ever since then, me and Latias have been the best of friends. Anyway, my dad told me you guys just started your Pokemon journey, and that you would like me to help you guys out."

"Yeah!" Eddy said. "So, tell us how to do this stuff and catch some more Pokemon!"

Before the Eds left, Mrs. Birch fixed everyone Pancakes, scrambled eggs, grits, and orange juice. As for the Pokemon, she gave all three of the starter Pokemon pokemon food, which resembled dog food, but a little different. Mrs. Birch also gave Double D a Berry Kit, so Double D could make food for the Pokemon if they found any berries out in the wild. She also gave each of the Eds a bag to hold anything they needed.

"Farewell Eds! Good luck on your journey! If you want to talk to me just call me via the PC at the Pokemon Center!" Professor Birch said, waving at them.

The Eds went to the entrance of Route 101, May was waiting for them there, Latias was no longer with her, probably returned to its Pokeball.

"First things first, she said looking at the Eds. You need to learn how to do Pokemon battles if you want to capture any kinds of Pokemon, you may have gotten lucky with that Team Magma grunt, but you will have to do more than that to win a Pokemon battle."

"How do you know all that?!" Eddy questioned, looking at May.

"I've been around," She said simply. "Peanut butter laser that's an awesome idea!" She said looking at Double D. "You invented it, right?"

Double D's face was turning an odd color of pink and red, but managed to say: "Yes, I invented it in my lab at home, Ed recommended it to me to help him make peanut-butter sandwiches."

"I love the Peanut laser of doom!" Ed said, waking up Mudkip with his loud voice, (but it was okay, Mudkip seemed well-rested anyway…)

"I need a sparring partner," she said, looking at the Eds. "Eddy chose Torchic, so he and my partner will be the best-suited."

"Ok, I need your help chick dude!" He said, looking at Torchic.

"Chick Chick!" It said, jumping up and down.

"Alright!" She said, bringing out a pokeball of her own, "Blaziken, performance time!" Bringing blue light around them.

Before them stood a very big and human/bird-like Pokemon, it had white hair, sharp talons for hands, a mask on its face, and yellow marks on its shins.

"Blaze!" It roared, raising its hands in a triumph pose.

"That thing is enormous!" Eddy said, taking a step back.

"Muscles!" Ed said, making the same pose as Blaziken.

"This Pokemon has a similar-appearance to Eddy's Torchic." Double D said, bringing out the Pokedex.

" _Blaziken, the Blaze Pokemon, and the final evolution of Torchic. When in battle, Blaziken will blow out intense flames on its wrist, it can jump a 30-foot building with a single leap."_

"Evolved form?" Eddy asked, intrigued.

An evolution is an event where a Pokemon grows up and changes shape," May explained; "Some Pokemon evolve over time, some evolve when most happy with their trainer, others evolve when in contact with a stone or certain area, and some Pokemon don't evolve at all."

"So my Mudkip can get older too?" Ed asked, excitement in his voice.

"Yes Ed," Double D answered. "Mudkip and Treecko will both evolve when they reach a certain level in their adventure."

"SWEETNESS!" Eddy yelled enthusiastically, pumping his fists in the air. "My Torchic will get even more awesome!"

"Yes," May said. "But you and your starter Pokemon have a long way to go before that's going to happen, and what better way to start that with a Pokemon battle!" She explained running towards a farther part of Route 101 with Blaziken running right behind.

"Come on Torchic!" Eddy told Torchic running towards the opposite direction May had.

"Hey Double D? Could you referee the battle?" My dad told me he told you how to ref battles last night."

It was true, before dinner, Professor Birch tried to teach all three of the Eds how to referee battles, but only Double D paid any attention…

"I would be glad to May." Double D said, as he walked towards the middle of the battle, but was 20 paces down so he wouldn't gen in the way of the battle.

"The tutorial battle between Contest Star May and Eddy from Peach Creek will begin now! Each trainer will only use one Pokemon, the battle will be over when the Trainers see fit, now, Battle Begin!" He said swinging his hand downward, like a Karate chop.

"Eddy, when you want to tell your Pokemon to make a move, you command it to with a move it knows. You can read what moves the Pokemon knows by looking them up via Pokedex!"

"This thing can do anything!" Eddy said bringing out the Pokedex and analyzing the Pokemon moves.

" _Torchic's known moves are_ : _Scratch, Growl, and Ember._ The Pokedex said. Eddy carefully went over the moves and what they did:

" _Scratch, a Normal, physical-type move, Scratch has no additional effect."_

" _Growl, a Normal, stat-move, Growl causes no damage to the opponent and lowers the target's attack stat by one stage."_

" _Ember, a Fire, special-move, Ember has a chance of inflicting the "Burn" status."_

Double D was examining the Pokedex as well, studying and learning as much as he could, while Ed kept watching the battle, waiting for the battle to start.

"Umm, okay," said nervously. "Torchic, use scratch!" He ordered Torchic.

Torchic rushed Blaziken, one of Torchic's talons turned white, and it jumped up above Blaziken to launch its attack.

"Blaziken, use Protect!" May commanded Blaziken. Right above Blaziken, a blue force-field appeared and became Torchic's target, not Blaziken.

"What the?" Eddy said, confused.

Double D typed up Protect in the Pokedex, and it gave an explanation:

 _Protect, a normal, status-move. Protect will protect the user against almost any attack, Protect may fail if used continuously, however."_

May explained it to Eddy: "Protect is a move that guards me against pretty much any move you can make, unfortunately, Protect cannot be used more than once, otherwise, it can fail."

"Torchic, use Ember!" Eddy commanded, more serious this time, slowly adapting to the way a Pokemon battle works.

This time, instead of landing an attack close-up, Torchic shot a fireball from its mouth, making contact with Blaziken, causing a tiny cloud of dust.

"Yes! Eddy has struck the bigger bird!" Ed yelled.

"Yes Ed," Double D agreed, but had a frown. "Unfortunately, "fighting fire with fire" isn't a wise idea, He explained; see, Blaziken and Torchic are both of the fire-type, so if Ember is a fire-type move…"

When the smoke cleared, Blaziken stood where it was standing, not even scratched.

"Eddy, Blaziken and Torchic are both fire-types, fire type moves won't be very effective." She said with her arms crossed.

"Oh…" Eddy said, embarrassed.

"Tree, Treecko." Treecko said as it watched the battle. Treecko kept its eyes on Blaziken, knowing it was the stronger opponent.

Mudkip fell asleep. (Agian…)

"You seem to be getting accustomed to Pokemon battling rather quickly Eddy!" May said with an approving nod.

"Yep! I'm a natural!" Eddy bragged with his head held high. Sweat trickled down everyone's forehead. (except Ed and Mudkip.)

"Now Eddy," May explained, "Scratch and Ember are both damaging moves, command Torchic to use Growl!" She yelled.

"Okay!" Eddy yelled back. "Torchic use Growl!"

Torchic yelled "Torchic!" In Blaziken, and Blaziken's entire body covered in a blue outline, and Blaziken's muscles seemed to shrink a little."

"Growl Lowers another Pokemon's attack, she said. "It can be very useful when fighting Pokemon that are really strong." She said.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" May told Blaziken, Blaziken ran towards Torchic with incredible speed, and its foot caught on fire, then made contact with Torchic, before Torchic even had a chance to say its namesake.

"Chick, Torchic!" Torchic cried as it flew backwards 12 feet until hitting a tree, Torchic laid on the ground in front of the tree, motionless, signifying it as unconscious.

"Torchic is unable to battle!" Double D called out. "Blaziken is the winner, which means the tutorial battles winner is May!

Eddy ran to Torchic and scooped it in his hands. "You okay, pal?" Eddy asked, worried about Torchic's condition.

May walked over to Eddy and fed Torchic a yellow berry with polka-dots on it. "This is a Sitrus Berry," She explained, watching Torchic slowly devour it, "when a Pokemon devours it, their health will be restored."

"Thanks." Eddy said, his eyes on Torchic.

"May turned to Double D, "You were a great referee!" She said, her eyes sparkling.

Double D thanked her, blushed, and looked away.

"Double D was an awesome ref!" "Chicken-man was a superstar!" Ed yelled, jumping up and down.

Torchic's eyes sprang open, and it kept chirping "Torchic!" While Eddy placed it back on the ground.

"Well, you three seem to understand the basics of Pokemon battles!" May said eagerly.

"Yeah!" Eddy agreed, suddenly full of excitement, "We need to get some more teammates if we plan to make better scams!"

"Scams?" May asked with a look of confusion on her face.

Before Eddy could go into a 20-minute explanation of what scams are, Double D changed the subject; "You said you were going to teach us how to…catch Pokemon?"

"Oh Yeah!" May said, putting a hand into her bag, bringing out of a box with no less than three dozen pokeballs inside.

She gave each of them 10 pokeballs each, and gave them the basic overview: "As you know, these are pokeballs, storage devices that will hold Pokemon as sort of a means of transportation."

The Eds all payed attention, and their starters (Mudkip excluded) were having a conversation. Treecko and Torchic were very impressed by Blazikens performance, and kept saying their names. (considering they really couldn't say anything aside from that…

"As my dad said, you can only have up to six Pokemon as a time, so when you capture a Pokemon with six Pokemon already, the pokeball will shrink back of course, but they will become locked, and will be unable to function…"

Double D couldn't help but ask the first question: "If their a certain limit to the number of Pokemon which you can have?" He asked.

"Good question, Double D!" She said, winking; making Double D's face get red. "The number of Pokemon you have will depend on how many you have in your PC, plus the 6 in your party…"

"Can I catch more Mudkips!?" Ed asked.

May made a sad smile; "Well… you can Ed, but starter Pokemon are EXTREMELY rare and really only given out by Professors from regions, or traded by someone else."

Ed looked disappointed, but nodded.

"Any other questions?" She asked.

"No!" Eddy said, despite the fact that Ed and Double D both wanted to ask a question or two.

"Good, now lets see…" May said looking out at Route 101. "Ah, there we go!" She yelled, running Northeast to another section of the Route. The Eds followed quickly, making sure they didn't miss anything she would show them.

May eventually stopped and the Eds found out why; in front of them, they saw an odd-looking bug Pokemon, it had a mostly red body, spikes growing out of its body, huge yellow eyes, and an antenna pointing up out of its forehead.

Double D brought out the Pokedex to examine it:

" _Wurmple, the Worm Pokemon, using its spikes on its body, it grabs hold of leaves and eats them. Depending on what gender it is, Wurmple will evolve differently._

"Now, the main thing to teach you is how to catch a Pokemon," May whispered, making sure Wurmple didn't hear her; "Wurmple will be a great test subject, I'll use a Pokemon that I recently hatched from an egg to battle it, Phanpy, come out!" She whispered, bringing out a Pokeball and opening it right in front of them. Out came out a light-blue Pokemon, with orange colors on its ears and mane, it resembled a baby Elephant.

" _Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokemon, Phanpy uses its small nose to shower itself when its parent isn't around. It is so strong, it can lift an adult human without effort."_

"Its an Elephant!" Ed screamed excitedly.

"Now," May said. "I am going to show you how to catch a Pokemon, capturing a Pokemon can be tricky, so the best way to catch a Pokemon is to lower its health; Phanpy use rollout!"

Phanpy crouched down and started rolling like a ball towards the worm, Phanpy spun faster and faster and eventually rammed into Wurmple.

Double D took the opportunity to analyze the move: " _Rollout, a rock, physical-move. Rollout's power increases the longer and more it is used."_ The Pokedex said aloud.

"What Power!" Ed marveled over Rollouts power. Wurmple was launched over 20 feet in the air and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Wurmple.." Wurmple said weakly, barely managing to stand up.

"Now, we get out a pokeball," she said, bringing out a pokeball. "And then.." She began preparing a throw position, "and then you throw it!"

She threw the pokeball, it was a perfect throw, and it hardly even wavered in the air, and bounced right off Wurmples head, Wurmple's body became bright red, and it was turned into a beam of energy that went inside the pokeball that was open in mid air, and the beam of red energy traveled into the pokeball and the pokeball closed, when the pokeball hit the ground, it shaked once…..twice…..three times, and the pokeball made a clicking sound.

May ran to the pokeball, picked it up, and showed it to the Eds. "When a pokeball shakes four times, the Pokemon is caught. Occasionally, if you are lucky, you can get a 'critical capture,' which means the pokeball requires less shakes, and the Pokemon will almost always be captured."

"That was neat!' Eddy said, very anxious to catch a Pokemon of his own.

"Very Impressive!" Double D said, taking notes on how to capture Pokemon.

"Cool Rollout!" Ed kept saying, looking at Phanpy.

"It sometimes helps to give a Pokemon a status condition, but I think I'll let you figure that one out yourself…" May said with a smile on her face.

"Aww, Ed hates surprises!" Ed said sadly.

"Now, now Ed, maybe May has a point. If we learn more on our adventure, it could assist us later on." Double D said intelligently.

"Right Double D!" May said. Now, what else was I going to-"

" _Bzzzzzt!"_

A buzzing noise went off in Mays bag. She rummaged around inside until she brought out a yellow, gameboy-like device.

"Oh my gosh!" May screamed, "A contest in Verdanturf Town is scheduled at 2:00! I've gotta go!"

"But… what about our journey?" Eddy asked, hiding his excitement.

May returned her Phanpy and Blaziken; "Sorry boys, but I need to enter this competition in order to reach Hyper Ra- Oops!" She said as she spilled all of the empty pokeballs on the ground. The Eds helped May pick up all of the empty Pokeballs.

"Professor Birch told us you entered contests?" Double D asked, getting a pokeball out of a bush.

"Yeah, Blaziken and I have gone to contests for the past few weeks, I recently became Super Rank, and I thought it was going to be tomorrow, but I miscalculated." She said scratching her head with her eyes closed.

"Do you get any cash?" Eddy asked abruptly.

"Who needs money when you and your Pokemon can show off their coolness, beauty, cuteness, and toughness?" May said dreamily.

"Umm…" Eddy said, speechless of the fact that someone (aside from Double D) would participate in a non-profit activity.

"I do hope you and your Pokemon do well in your contest!" Double D said.

"Do your best best!" Ed said, giving May a thumbs-up.

"Thanks guys!" May said, hugging each of the Eds, which Eddy seemed reluctant, and Double D blushed.

"Oh, and to answer your question Eddy," May said turning to Eddy, "No you don't get money for contests, if you want to get pokedollars, you can get some by battling other trainers, oh! Speaking of which…"

May gave each of the Eds 1500 pokedollars, which looked a lot like the money from the Eds's money in Peach Creek.

"Pokedollars are the main requirements for purchasing anything at Pokemarts, just outside Route 101, you can go to a Pokemart and purchase anything you need for the wild." May explained, gathering the last of her belongings in her backpack.

May got out an odd-looking flute and blew into it.

"As!" A sound bellowed, everyone looked up and saw Latias nosediving down until it was right next to May.

"I thought that Latias had returned to her pokeball?" Double D asked.

"I normally let Latias roam freely, but any time I blow in the Eon Flute, She'll come to me in a matter of seconds." She replied.

May climbed on Latias and flew into the sky, the Eds and their Pokemon waved goodbye, and they heard May yelling: "Good luck, Eds! don't get ahead of yourselves! Stay cute Double D!"

Double D turned red and looked down while Eddy chuckled.

"Wow Sockhead, I think she has a crush on you!" He teased managing to resist laughing.

"Why would she crush Double D?" Ed asked with a look of confusion on his face.

….

"So boys, it looks like we're on our own now, huh?" Eddy said turning towards Route 101.

"Our Pokemon journey will begin now." Double D agreed.

"My stomache has dragonflies!" Ed said.

"Treecko!" Treecko cried folding its arms.

Torchic!" Torchic chirped, running in circles.

Mudkip was asleep, so Ed decided to hold him… ( **Chesto berry, anyone?)**

And with that, the Eds walked into the thick grass to begin their journey…

 **Thanks for watching, save your reviews for the next chapter if you can , and enjoy chapter 5.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: From now on I have decided to add a party analysis chapter as an additional part of the chapter.**

 _Chapter 5-The First Catch_

 **Recap: May showed the three Eds how to catch Pokemon and have a battle, unfortunately the time spent with May was short, due to a Contest surprise, the Eds are on their own and must learn as they go...**

The Eds couldn't help but love how Route 101 looked, unlike the parks in Peach Creek, Route 101 had nothing but nature, they could hear nothing but the air flowing. Nobody could hear the sounds of Pokemon, almost as if they were playing hide and seek. Let's see how the Eds are doing why don't we?

"It's time to capture some animals!" Eddy yelled, unable to hold his excitement. "What does the map say for how long this route is, Sockhead?"

"Good question, Eddy," Double D said as he brought out the map of the Hoenn region inside his bag. "Route 101 is a small route, and not too many Pokemon live inside of it." He explained.

"Its nice and cozy!" Ed said with his arms around his back.

"Well gentlemen," Double D said, looking at Treecko. "It looks like we need to enter the route and encounter a wild Pokemon, who would like to go first."

The starter Pokemon, Torchic, Mudkip, and Treecko had been anxious to travel with their new masters, they were even more happy that they got to travel together as opposed to going separate ways, it was like living right next door to your best friend.

"Dibs!" Eddy yelled, raising his hand in the air, "I'll show you two how it's done!" He said with his head in the air. Torchic ran up next to his trainer and mimicking him by holding his head high as well.

Double D and Treecko both rolled their eyes.

"Show us, show us!" Ed said, clapping his hands, along with Mudkip, who was jumping up and down with backflips.

So the Eds agreed and Eddy walked along the grass which came up to his knees.

"Ugh, I'm going to get cuts because of these weeds." Eddy complained, scowling at the grass. "Are you guys sure that there are Pokemo-" Eddy started to say, but got cut off by a tiny higheyna with black fur growling from behind him.

"Look out Eddy!" Double D said, timid from the dog.

"Bad Puppy!" Ed agreed, fear in his eyes.

Treecko and Mudkip were eyeing the highenya waringly, making sure that it wouldn't come near their own trainers.

Eddy, however, seemed perfectly calm. "Ain't this the same type of dog that weird guy in red had?" He asked glancing towards Ed and Double D.

Double D was impressed and shocked at the same time. "Um, yes Eddy, that is Poochyena," he said, bringing out the Pokedex. "It says that Poochyena are quite protective of their territory, I don't think it's happy with you roaming in the grass."

Eddy looked towards Poochyena. "Well, it looks like we're at a standstill, we don't want to leave, and you aren't happy with me being here…" he thought allowed, his eyes on the Poochyena.

"Yeena…" Poochyena growled.

"I can solve this: Torchic!" Eddy said looking to Torchic, who wasn't taking its eyes off Poochyena. "Whadda say we catch this thing!" He said, grinning.

Torchic nodded and got a smile on his face too.

"Torchic, use Scratch!" Eddy said, pointing a finger at Poochyena.

Torchic's claw glowed white, then Torchic rushed Poochyena, ready to strike.

Poochyena seemed to growl at Torchic, and Torchic was engulfed in a blue aura. Torchic landed its attack, but it didn't faze Poochyena as much as it was supposed to.

"What the heck?!" Eddy said, disappointed with how little the effects his attack did.

"Eddy!" Double D said from the sidelines. "Poochyena used growl, Torchic's attack stat was lowered by one stage, its attack won't work as well."

Poochyena then ran to Torchic, ready to bite Torchic's head off.

"Oh right! Thanks Sockhead!" Eddy said, glad he knew the answer to his efforts. "Well if we can't do that… Torchic use Ember!"

Torchic's spat a fireball at Poochyena, Poochyena was caught off guard, and it was hit with the fire-type move. Poochyena was pushed a few feet back, and it it seemed to be wincing a lot.

"Nice chicken guy!" Eddy said, grinning, "Poochyena was burned, now it can't attack quite as good, and it's easier to catch!"

Ed and Mudkip were jumping up for joy, "The bad dog is burned, the bad dog is burned!" Ed chorused.

Double D, however, seemed worried. " _It's good Eddy burned Poochyena, but…"_ he thought to himself.

Poochyena quit wincing, it looked at Torchic and smirked.

"Oh, no! Eddy; Poochyenas ability is Quick Feet!"

But it was far too late, Poochyena ran straight to Torchic with insane speed, much faster than it did before, and tackled Torchic before Torchic had a chance to blink.

"What the heck? Eddy said, looking up what Quick Feet was.

" _Quick Feet, an ability shared by 9 Pokemon, Quick Feet boosts the user's speed by 50% when under the influence of the following status conditions: Burn, Poison, and Paralysis. If Paralyzed, the user's speed won't be dropped._

"This isn't good…" Eddy said, worried. He had no idea that burning Poochyena, if he did he wouldn't have tried it.

"Well, I guess I there's no time like the present, good thing I play baseball!" Eddy said, getting into his bag and threw a pokeball at Poochyena. Poochyena was hit in the head with the pokeball, it was engulfed in a red light, then was transported inside the pokeball, it shook once, twice, three times, then click! Poochyena was caught.

"Alright Torchic!" Eddy said patting Torchic on his head.

"Torchic, Torchic!" Torchic chirped.

Ed was clapping his hands, congratulations Eddy!" He said, a huge smile on his face. Mudkip nodded his head in agreement.

"You did very well, Eddy!" Double D praised with a smile on his face too. "That was your first catch, and you did very well!" Even Torchic failed to stop smiling.

"Should I bring Poochyena out?" Eddy said, trying to suppress a grin.

"Double D's smile faded. "Well… I don't think that would be a good idea Eddy, we don't have medicine to cure burns, and Poochyena probably isn't in good health after taking a Scratch, an Ember, and the continuous burn damage."

"Aww…" Ed said, "But I wanted to pet the cute puppy!"

Eddy and Double D both facepalmed.

After that, Ed kept volunteering to catch a Pokemon of his own. Eddy and Double D agreed, but only after they made sure he knew how to battle, they also made a tutorial battle.

Ed looked around for awhile, but it seemed wild Pokemon got the heads-up from the Poochyena capture, their seemed to be less Pokemon.

"Ed doesn't have a clue where to find a Monpoke!" He said sadly.

Double D was about to say the proper way to say 'Pokemon' but decided against it, instead he said: "Why not look around the trees, Ed?"

Ed went to a nearby tree, (followed by Mudkip) and then he saw a sleeping, brown, dog-like Pokemon, with a lot of hair surrounding its face.

"IT'S A PUPPY!" Ed screamed, running towards the little dog.

"Ed! No! Wait!" Eddy and Double both warned.

But Ed wasn't listening, he ran towards the little puppy, and tried to grab it.

Before Ed got a foot to the dog, it woke up and ran towards Ed himself, and tackled Ed in his chest.

Double D and Eddy both panicked, but there was no point. The cute dog was drenching Eds face in drool.

Ed kept laughing and Mudkip's head was tilted in confusion as if to say: "Umm, is this a good or a bad situation?"

Ed got up and help the dog in his hands, he got out the Pokedex, (upside-down) and viewed the Pokemon he was holding.

" _Lillipup, the puppy Pokemon, Lillipup is a brave scout that has hair that acts as a radar to check its surroundings."_

"Can I keep him?" Ed asked the other two Eds walked over to him.

"Well, that is the point of being a Pokemon trainer, Ed." Double D said.

"I don't care, just keep that slobbering thing away from me…" Eddy said, taking a step backwards.

"YAY!" Ed yelled, happily.

Lillipup got out of Eds arms and went to Double D to check him out. Double D petted Lillipup and tried to get Eddy to do so, but refused.

"Poochyena is cool, that thing drools." Eddy said grimly. ( **No Pun Intended)**

Ed threw the Pokeball at Lillipup, and Lillipup jumped to meet its new home. Lillipup went inside the Pokeball and it fell on the ground, the ball shook four times before clicking, and Ed ran towards it.

"I got a puppy!" Ed shouted and ran in circles along with Mudkip.

"Now it's my turn." Double D said looking out onto the route…

Double D and Treecko looked around Route 101 with the Eds behind.

"I got a puppy!" Ed kept chorusing.

"Shh!" Eddy whispered.

Just then, a Wurmple came crawling out of the grass, hoping the Eds wouldn't notice it.

Treecko heard the slithering of Wurmple, shook Double D's leg, and pointed at Wurmple.

"Good job Treecko!" Double D praised, walking closer to Wurmple, but then stopped.

"Wait a second…" Double D said, staring at Wurmple with his eyes closed.

Everyone seemed confused by Double D's sudden change in mood, but Treecko seemed just as analyzing as he did.

"You notice it too, Treecko?" Double D said, not taking his eyes off Wurmple.

"Ko, Ko." Treecko agreed, folding its arms.

"What's wrong Sockhead!?" Eddy asked impatiently.

"Why isn't Double D doing anything?" Ed asked.

Double D hesitated for a moment, then said: "Treecko use Pound!"

Treecko's tail turned white and it ran towards Wurmule, then struck it with Pound.

Wurmple flew backwards, and landed on its back, but something strange happened, what was supposed to be a worm-like Pokemon was a black, fox-like Pokemon, with light-blue eyes, red claws, and at the top of his head, a red blotch of fur.

"What the?" Eddy said, confused.

"Its an imposter!" Ed said, his eyes in amazement.

"I thought so…" Double D said, bringing out the Pokedex.

" _Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon, Zorua protects itself by transforming into people and Pokemon."_

"So, Zorua wanted us to ignore it by transforming itself into a Pokemon few trainers would want to capture…" Double D thought allowed.

Zorua seemed scared, and it started to back away, but Treecko blocked its path.

"Don't let it escape! Treecko grab it and use Absorb!"

Treecko followed Double D's command, and got a firm grip on Zorua, then Zorua was engulfed in a green aura, then its energy got absorbed.

"What the heck is that?" Eddy said getting out the Pokedex.

" _Absorb, a grass-type, special move, Absorb leeches 50% of the targets health."_

"Alrighty then, time to throw a ball!" Double D said, throwing a Pokeball at Zorua, Zorua, couldn't move due to the grip Treecko had on it, and the ball hit her. After 4 shakes, The ball clicked, and Zorua was caught.

"Great job Treecko, the newest member of our team has been captured!" Double D said excitedly.

Treecko smiled and said: "Tree, Tree."

Eddy and Ed ran towards Double D. How the heck did you know that fox was a fake!?" Eddy asked.

"Is Double D psychic?" Ed asked.

Torchic and Mudkip seemed to be in a conversation with Treecko.

It wasn't easy Eddy, but I noticed that Wurmple didn't have a shadow, which isn't a common characteristic for bugs…" He explained looking at his pokeball.

"Come out Zorua!" Double D said, pressing the button on his pokeball.

Zorua came out and gave Double D an interested look.

"I am very impressed with your ability to take on the illusion of other organisms, I am very glad we have met." Double D said, kneeling down.

Zorua smiled and rubbed its head against Double D's leg, then it ran to the starter trio.

They all greeted with their namesake, and then Zorua transformed into Torchic.

"Torchic!" Torchic chirped with a scared look on his face, and ran behind Eddy.

Everyone (Torchic excluded) laughed at Zoruas prank.

"Well it looks like we each have caught a Pokemon!" Double D said excitedly.

Just then, everyone's stomach growled. ( **No, not the move Growl)**

"When's lunch? Ed asked hugging his stomach.

"Yeah, We haven't eaten for hours!" Eddy agreed.

"You're right gentlemen, but we can't eat here because wild Pokemon will try to steal our food. I propose we go to the next town or city and eat there." Double D explained.

"Where's the closest place?" Eddy asked.

"Let me see…" Double D said, bringing out the Town Map. "Ah! Perfect! There is a town called Oldale Town north of Route 101."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Eddy asked turning to Route 101, "Last one to Oldale Town is a rotten egg!" He said, running straightforward.

"No fair, Eddy you got a head start!" Ed said running after him.

Mudkip, Lillipup and Torchic followed their trainers, leaving Double D, Zorua, and Treecko behind.

Double D sighed and turned to his two Pokemon.

"I guess we have to resort to competitive ways." he said.

Zorua and Treecko nodded, and together, they all chased after the others…..

 **Authors Note: Phew! These two boogers took longer than I anticipated, Sorry for the long wait, I said they would come out soon, and this took over two weeks.**

 **Please review! cdksword, out.**


	7. Party Data Analysis 1

_**Eddy:**_

Torchic

Gender: Male

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember

Ability: Blaze

 _Poochyena_ _ **:**_

Gender: Male

Moves: Tackle, Thunder Fang, Growl, Bite

Ability: Quick Feet

 _ **Double D (Edd)**_

Treecko

Gender: Male

Moves: Pound, Leer, Absorb

Ability: Overgrow

Zorua

Gender: Female

Moves: Scratch, Copycat, Leer

 _ **Ed**_

Mudkip

Gender: Male

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Water Gun

Ability: Torrent

Lillipup

Gender: Male

Moves: Tackle, Leer

Ability: Pickup


	8. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: After chapters 4 and 5, I decided #6 should be on its way soon. Please review guys, I really appreciate your reviews, and like I've said, I'll take any idea you give me, and it may pop up in my story. Thanks for reading!**

 **Oh yeah! I have decided to put the party data at the end of the chapters themselves, instead of making them a separate chapter...**

 **-cdksword**

Previously on Ed Edd N Eddy, Adventures In The Region Of Hoenn, our heroes have each made their first catch, adding three new friends for the Eds's journe; Poochyena, Lillipup, and Zorua respectively. Now the Eds have set on to the next area on the map, Oldale Town.

 _Chapter 6: Oldale, and a long-awaited battle!_

"I see Old Town straight ahead!" Eddy yelled, running far ahead of the other two.

"OldALE Town, Eddy!" Double D corrected, far behind Eddy. Treecko and Zorua seemed disappointed in their strides lack of speed, but they were satisfied with his intelligence.

"I want cookies!" Ed called out randomly. Mudkip and Lillipup thought their trainer was funny, even if his IQ was about 4…

Eventually all three of the Eds reached Oldale town; Oldale Town was small, similar to Littleroot, but unlike Littleroot Town, there was a red building with a pokeball on its center, in addition, there was a slightly smaller blue building with a pokeball on it as well.

Each of the Eds returned their Pokemon to their respective Pokeball.

"What are those weird buildings?" Eddy asked, with his hands wrapped around his head.

"According to my guide from Professor Birch," Double D said bringing out a book, red on the front, white on the back. "The red building is a place called the where trainers heal their Pokemon and relax. The blue building is called a Poke Mart, where people can purchase essential items for their journey."

"Ed wants to go to Toys-R-Us!" Ed said before running to the Pokemart.

"How soon do ya think it'll take Monobrow to realize he left his bag here?" Eddy asked a few seconds later looking at Double D.

"This is Ed we're talking about, Eddy." Double D replied.

 _Ten Minutes Later…_

Finally, Ed came running back with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Now Ed," Double D explained, "Before any of us goes and spends any money at a Pokemon store, we need to discuss it as a team first, we haven't run into any trainers yet, and the money we have now is all we have at the moment."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Sockhead's right, I left all of my scam material at home, and I seriously doubt they sell anything for scam stuff in a store that size." Eddy said, gesturing to the Pokemart.

"I think the first thing we should do is heal our Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, everyone; especially Eddy's Poochyena have been somewhat drained after their experience with Route 101."

"Yeah!" Ed agreed, picking up his bag.

"Whatever, as long as we can find a place to crash for the night!" Eddy said, getting his bag as well."

The Eds walked into the Pokemon center, when they got to the door, it opened automatically. "Fancy.." Eddy said looking around the Pokemon center.

The Pokemon Center was enormous. In the right corner, there was a Hoenn Map, in the left corner, there were some books, **(hold your horses Double D...)** a sofa in another corner, and straight in front of them was a woman with pink hair, and a nursery style outfit.

"Hello," She said in a polite voice when the Eds walked over to her, "Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am!" The Eds said in unison.

She took the Eds's Pokeballs and placed them on top of a machine. "Your Pokemon will be ready in a few minutes, please make yourselves feel at home…"

"A COMPUTER!" Ed screamed in delight, running towards a PC.

"Oh yes, that is one of those PC's the Professor told us about," Double D recalled. "We should call the Professor and tell him about our recent additions to our team."

"Ed wants to use the phone!" Ed screamed in delight rushing to the PC.

"You go on ahead guys," Eddy said tiredly; "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Okay Eddy, I'm going to make sure the PC won't be destroyed by Ed's black thumb." Double D sighed walking towards the PC.

As Eddy walked outside a tall man in a blue apron came walking over to him.

"Hello, are you a fresh trainer?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah... how did ya know?" Eddy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been at this for years, here, take this." The man said giving Eddy a purple spray bottle.

"What is it?" Eddy asked examining the item.

"It's a potion, it's a special medicine that will heal a Pokemon a little if its health is down," The man answered. "This one's on the house, but if you want more you can purchase them at a Pokemart for 300 pokedollars."

"Thanks dude." Eddy said, still looking at the potion.

"No problem, good luck on your journey!" The man said walking back towards the Pokemart.

 _Meanwhile, at the Pokemon Center…_

Double D learned how to operate the PC in about 47 seconds, and he managed to teach Ed how to easily because Ed plays video games a lot. **(Even if he destroys his video game cases 50% of the time...)**

Double D pressed a button labeled Professor Birch's PC and a ringing sound occurred for a few seconds before an Image of Professor Birch popped up on the screen.

"Ah hello Ed and Double D!" Professor Birch said; "I see you have reached Oldale Town!"

"Right O!" Ed said moving his face closer to the screen, "We all caught some Pokeman!"

"Ah yes, May told me she taught you how to capture Pokemon, I apologize from her abrupt flee to her contests." Birch said shaking his head.

"It's ok, Professor, we have been doing fairly well on our own this far, even without all of May's help." Double D reassured.

"Yes, well anyway, what Pokemon have you captured.

"I got a Puppy Lily!" Ed said proudly.

"LilliPUP Ed," Double D corrected, "My capture was a Zorua disguising herself as a Wurmple."

"Impressive… both of those Pokemon are not commonly found in Hoenn," Professor Birch said, tapping his chin. "Where is Eddy? What Pokemon has he caught?"

"Eddy went to get some fresh air," Double D replied, "He caught his first Pokemon before either of us did."

"What Pokemon did he capture?" Birch asked.

"It was a Eyna Pooch!" Ed interjected.

The smile faded on Professor Birch's face.

"What's wrong Professor?" Double D asked with a touch of uncertainty.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just… I'm not exactly fond of Poochyena you see."

"Why? Was it because of the Team Magma grunt Poochyena?" Double D asked.

"No, not exactly, well… it happened a year ago, when-"

"Hey guys! Whatcha talkin about?" Eddy interrupted walking towards them.

"Why hello Eddy!" Professor Birch said, glad for an excuse to change the subject.

"How's it going prof?" Eddy said pushing his face closer to the screen.

"Good, good; well it's getting late, do you three have a clue on where you are staying tonight?" Professor Birch said, anxious to finish the conversation.

"Well, after talking to the woman at the Pokemon Center, it appears we can sleep on the sofa if we cannot set up camp."

"Sounds good to me! Well if you'll excuse me, dinner is ready, farewell Eds, update me when you get a chance!" Professor Birch said before he ended the call.

"Well gentlemen," Double D said, turning the PC off; "It's 7:00, I believe we should do something productive before we turn in for the night."

"Ooh, ooh!" Ed said, raising his hand right in front of Eddy and Double D.

"What? What? Spit it out monobrow!" Eddy said, irritated.

"How about a Pokemon battle?" Ed finished with a grin on his face.

"That's a stupi-" Eddy began before entering a moment of silence.

"That's surprisingly well-thought-out of you Ed," Double D said with a surprised look on his face; "A Pokemon battle would increase our Trainer experience and knowledge…"

Eddy's face changed from sudden shock to intense excitement. "Who wants to do a round?" He asked frantically.

"Ed will!" Ed volunteered, jumping up and down in the air.

"I'll referee first, then someone else can." Double D summarized.

"Sounds good to me! Let's go!" Eddy exclaimed, then ran to the front door.

"Wait Eddy!" Double D called to him, just as Eddy was about to run out the front door.

"What Sochead!? I thought we were going to battle?" Eddy said with a scowl.

The lady at the front desk hasn't given us our Pokemon back yet!" Double D said.

"Oh." Eddy said, embarrassed.

 _8 Minutes Later…_

Luckily for the Eds, there was a Pokemon battlefield close to Oldale. Both Ed and Eddy looked over their Pokemon for a few minutes. It is currently sunset...

Double D refereed the battle, and brought out his Pokemon to act as the peanut gallery.

"I want you two to examine how Eddy and Ed's Pokemon and how they move, got it?" He explained.

Zorua and Treecko both nodded.

"Be warned Monobrow, I won't go easy on ya!" Eddy announced, taking out a Pokeball.

"Nor I, Eddy!" Ed said, fumbling for a Pokeball.

"The battle between Pokemon trainers Ed and Eddy both from Peach Creek will now begin!" Double D announced; "Each trainer will use two Pokemon, the battle will be over when both of one Trainers Pokemon will be unable to continue!"

"Mud man, you're up!" Ed said, releasing Mudkip out onto the battlefield.

"Mudkip!" Mudkip said, excited for the battle.

("So Monobrows using Mudkip…") Eddy thought to himself, "Poochyena, time to go!"

Poochyena came out onto the battlefield, he seemed ready to bite Mudkip's head off…

"Alright, now, Battle...Begin!" Double D called out.

"Mudkip, activate Water Gun!" Ed commanded.

Mudkip's mouth filled with water and sprayed a huge jet of water at Poochyena.

"Poochyena, get outa the way!" Eddy yelled. Poochyena ran to the left to evade the water attack.

"Now it's our turn! Poochyena bite that fish!" Eddy ordered.

Poochyena rushed towards Mudkip with blinding speed, but before Poochyena got within 5 feet Ed yelled: "Growl Mudkip!"

Mudkip growled at Poochyena just before the bite made contact, Mudkip was pushed a couple feet away, and Poochyena was surrounded by a blue aura that faded away after a second.

"Ugh, I hate growl! Use Thunder Fang!" Eddy said with a scowl.

Poochyena's mouth turned yellow and plasma seemed to surround it, then Poochyena striked. Mudkip screamed in pain and it retreated away from Poochyena. Poochyena's attack seemed to do a lot more damage than bite did…

"Mudkip, what happened?" Ed said with a worried look on his face.

("Hmm…") Double D said, bringing out the Pokedex, _"Thunder Fang, a physical, electric-move. Thunder Fang has a 10% chance to flinch, and a 10% chance of inflicting Paralysis."_

"That's it! Ed, Mudkip is a water type, water conducts electricity!" Double D called.

"Huh?" Ed said with his brow raised.

("Sigh,) Thunder Fang hurts Poochyena really bad!" Double D interpreted.

"Ohhhh, Mudkip return!" Ed said, calling Mudkip back to its Pokeball.

("Huh, learn something new every day, huh?") Eddy wondered.

"Go, Lillipup!" Ed said, releasing Lillipup.

"Lilli!" Lillipup barked, getting ready to pounce on Poochyena.

"Now it's a dog fight! Poochyena, use Bite!" Eddy commanded.

"Lillipup, Tackle!" Ed said.

Lillipup and Poochyena both ran towards the other with their attacks ready…

Poochyena and Lillipup's attack both collided with a loud BANG! Both of the canines were sent backwards a few feet.

"Poochyena, use Thunder Fang!"

Poochyena sped towards Lillipup with great speed, its mouth filled with electricity.

"Lillipup use Tackle!" Ed countured.

But Lillipup didn't move, in fact, it seemed to be concentrating…

"Looks like Ed's pup is too stupid to follow demands!" Eddy braged.

Lillipups body glowed white, and then a red aura surrounded him. Then, Lillipup used Tackle, sending Poochyena flying back.

"AWESOME!" Ed said, rummaging until he found the Pokedex.

" _Work Up, a Normal, Status Move. Work Up raises the user's Attack and Special Attack by one stage each."_

"My Ed, I'm impressed!" Double D said, "Your Lillipup has learned a brand-new move!"

" YAY! MY PUPPY LEARNED A NEW TRICK!" Ed squealed in delight.

"Alright already! Ed's pup learned a new trick, big deal! Can we move on!" Eddy yelled impatiently.

"Oh yeah! Lillipup use Tackle!" Ed responded.

"Thunder Fang!" Eddy said, pointing his finger at Lillipup.

Both of the trainer's Pokemon sped towards the other. Eventually, they collided and Poochyena was sent backwards and landed on his back.

"What the heck!?" Eddy screamed in confusion.

"Eddy! Lillipup's attack has increased, Tackle hurts more than it would normally!"

"Poochyena, lower its attack with Growl!" Eddy said, recalling his previous lesson with May on stat increasing and lowering.

Poochyena growled staring at Lillipup, lowering its attack stat.

"Lillipup, lets finish the evil puppy with Tackle!" Ed said, excited.

"Let's wrap this up with Bite!" Eddy retorted.

Both of the dogs ran towards the other once more, picking up speed gradually, both confident of their Trainers commands.

"It's anyone's game now…" Double D said to himself.

Treecko and Zorua both nodded.

Once the two canines rammed into each other a loud "BOOM!" came, leaving a white dust cloud surrounding the middle of the battlefield. For a minute, no one talked as the dust cleared.

Once the dust cleared, both Poochyena and Lillipup were laying on the ground, not moving an inch.

"Both Lillipup and Poochyena are unable to battle!" Double D announced.

"A double KO…" Eddy said through gritted teeth.

"KO! Nobody wins!" Ed randomly called out.

"Now, Eddy, Ed; bring out for final Pokemon!" Double D called aloud.

"Not bad, Pooch! We'll get em back for ya!" Eddy said, returning Poochyena.

"Lillipup, take a cat nap!" Ed said, getting out a Pokeball and returning Lillipup.

"Mudkip!"

"Torchic!"

Both of the trainers brought out their respective Pokemon. Mudkip and Torchic, raring for a fight.

"(Mudkips scuffle with Poochyena has lead to Torchic being at 100%, but Mudkip is a water type…)" Double D thought to himself.

"Torchic, go with Scratch!" Eddy commanded.

Torchic's claw glowed white, and Torchic ran to Mudkip.

"Mudkip, initiate Tackle!" Ed yelled.

"Mudkip slowly, but steadily sped to Mudkip with its Tackle.

Eventually, the attacks collided, and Torchic and Mudkip both took a little bit of damage from their opponent.

"Mudkip spit Torchic with Water Gun!"

Mudkip drenched Torchic with a jet of water, leaving Torchic quite damaged.

"Grr, I was hoping Monobrow was too stupid to know water was good against fire…" Eddy said to himself. "Use Ember!"

"What?!" Double D said with his eyes wide, "Fire moves hurt Water types very little." Even Zorua and Treecko looked surprised.

Mudkip was hit with Ember, but hardly flinched when it came in contact. Ed smiled, "My fish-man is stronger than a chicken! Use Water Gun!" he yelled.

"Dodge it, and use Ember again and again!" Eddy called out.

If Torchic was curious about Eddy's plan, he didn't show it. Torchic jumped to the left, evading the water-type move, and shot a flurry of Embers at Mudkip.

Again and again, Mudkip took a fire type attack like a piece of cardboard.

"Why is Eddy doing this!? He of all people should know water cannot hurt fire."

"Mud man rules! Mudkip use Water gu-" Ed started to say but stopped after watching the unpredicted outcome, Mudkip's body was engulfed in a huge set of flames: Mudkip was burned.

"I can't believe Eddy's strategy! Not in a million years would I have expected his strategy to continually use Ember until it managed to burn Mudkip!" Double D said.

Zorua, Treecko, and most of all: Torchic were all appalled over the surprising turn of events.

"Oh No!" Ed groaned.

"Oh Yes! Torchic use Scratch!

Torchic sped to Mudkip and slashed Mudkip right in the face, sending Mudkip several feet away.

"No, we can't give up! Mudkip use Water Gun!" Ed said, nervously.

"Torchic, Scratch!" Eddy countered.

Torchic ran right at Mudkip as the Water Gun sprayed all over his face. Torchic slowed down, but kept running, determined to land its attack.

"You can do it Torchic! Don't let up!" Eddy encouraged with his fists clenched.

"You can't allow Torchic to get near you! Turn up the power!"

Mudkip's Water Gun increased, and Torchic stopped dead in his tracks.

"No!" Eddy cried. But it was too late. Torchic flew down on its back, no longer moving.

"Torchic is unable to bat- huh?" Double D started to say but stopped short as he saw Mudkip do the same after the lingering burn status.

"Fishman, no!" Ed yelled, running to Mudkip.

After a moment's silence, Double D called out this instead: "Mudkip and Torchic are both unable to battle, resulting in this battle as a draw!"

"Oh man!" Eddy said, walking to Torchic and picking him up. "After all that hard work…"

"Congratulations you two!" Double D said, walking towards them both, and giving them each a smile.

"GG Eddy!" Ed said sticking his hand out for Eddy to shake.

"Yeah… you too Monobrow!" Eddy said, shaking Eds hand with one hand, and holding Torchic in the other.

Zorua and Treecko both ran to Double D's side and looked up towards Mudkip and Torchic with worried looks.

"They'll be fine you two, don't worry, all they need is a visit to the Pokemon Center!" Double D reassured.

And with that, our heroes walked to the Pokemon Center and healed up Torchic, Poochyena, Lillipup, and Mudkip after a hard battle.

"Now, we haven't eaten all day, so before we crash at the Pokemon Center, how about we fix us some food!" Double D said.

"You bet! I could eat a horse!" Eddy agreed, rubbing his stomach.

"FOOD!" Ed said with a growling stomach.

Double D bought some food supplies at the Pokemart, giving the, Eds some Hamburgers. ( **Please don't think of Miltank, Tauros, or Bouffalant. There were none of these harmed in the making of this sentence.)** As well as giving the Pokemon some Pokemon food and berries for dessert.

"Boy you sure do make a good Hamburger!" Eddy said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Well, I never made it, I bought it at the Poke-"

Belch! Ed interrupted with a loud burp. "Pardon my milk duds!" Ed said, patting his stomach.

Each of the 9 Pokemon devoured their food and berries in a few minutes, having a very satisfied meal.

"Well, I say we hit the sack! Eddy called out, yawning.

"Good idea, let's return our Pokemon and tuck in!" Double D said returning his Pokemon.

The three Eds returned their Pokemon with their goodnights, brought out their sleeping bags, and went to sleep…

…

"My my very impressive…" an unknown voice said, in a blue, pirate-like uniform with a white skull and crossbones on his bandanna.

"Yes, they have skills far greater than any novice trainer thus far." Another female voice said.

"Well, we didn't come here to gawk over them. Are we really going to spy on them or become their fan club?" Another voice said, more serious and gruff.

"Alright, alright! Let's go back to the hideout, there are far too many Zubats out at this time of night…"

 **To Be Continued...**

 _Party Data-Chapter 6_

 **Trainer: Eddy** , Gym Badges: 0

Pokemon: Torchic Gender: Male

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember

Ability: Blaze

Shiny: No

Pokemon: Poochyena Gender: Male

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Bite, Thunder Fang

Ability: Quick Feet

Shiny: No

 **Trainer: Edd (Double D)** , Gym Badges: 0

Pokemon: Treecko Gender: Male

Moves: Pound, Leer, Absorb

Ability: Overgrow

Shiny: No

Pokemon: Zorua Gender: Female

Moves: Scratch, Copycat, Pursuit

Ability: Illusion

Shiny: No

 **Trainer: Edd (Double D)** , Gym Badges: 0

Pokemon: Mudkip Gender: Male

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Water Gun

Ability: Torrent

Shiny: No

Pokemon: Lillipup Gender: Male

Moves: Tackle, Growl, _Work Up_

Ability: Pickup

Shiny: No


	9. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Alright, chapter 7 is going to be an interesting one. I've decided to give myself a goal to get one chapter a month. Nothing else needs to be said here other than… "Mie!"**

 _Chapter 7: Route 103's Pelicans!_

 _Last time in our Adv-edtures In Hoenn, the Eds have exited Route 101 and have explored their first Town. Ed and Eddy had their first Pokemon battle, resulting in not one, but a double KO. In the process, Lillipup learned a brand-new move, Work-Up, giving it an edge in its battle with Poochyena. The Eds have woken up and are about to make their next plan…_

"Boy what a nap!" Ed said stretching his arms out.

"Where's my coffee!?" Eddy yelled looking around in his bag.

"Eddy, we never brought coffee, we discussed this, caffeine isn't a necessary thing to take on our adventure." Double D explained, packing up his sleeping bag into his infinite bag.

"Despite that, we brought a bag full of comics!" Eddy argued throwing Ed's bag on the floor.

"It was the only thing that wasn't ludicrous enough to allow Ed to take with him…" Double D sighed in regret.

After that, the Eds decided to haul themselves out of the Pokemon Center to begin the next day of their quest. They said farewell to the lady at the Pokemon Center and went outside.

"What's the next place on the map Sockhead?" Eddy asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, what's next on Dora The Explor-" Ed started to say before being hit hard in the arm by Eddy.

"DONT. SAY. THAT. TV. SHOW!" Eddy demanded jamming a finger into Eds shirt.

"Anyway," Double D interrupted. "There seems to be 2 routes leading out of Oldale Town: Route 102 and Route 103. Route 103 leads to a dead end, while Route 102 leads to Petalburg City…"

"So in english, you're saying one route leads to nothing, while the other leads to another town?" Eddy asked.

"Correct. I propose we go to Route 103 first, and see what kind of Pokemon exist there."

"Yay! More pets!" Ed said, dancing around in a circle.

"Whatevs, the sooner I can get some of that prize money that chick told us about, the better!" Eddy said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Ok, let's-a-go!" Ed said, mario style, as he ran to the gate labeled _Route 103._ Double D turned to Eddy.

"I presume Ed will capture any Pokemon that piques his… 'interests.'" Double D thought allowed.

"Either way, I hope he doesn't catch anything annoying!" Eddy said. **(Oh, the foreshadowing…)**

Once Eddy and Double D reached Route 103, they groaned in desperation. Ed was in the middle of fighting… a pelican. Lillipup and the strange bird were in the middle of a fight.

"Look guys!" Ed yelled, becoming Eddy and Double D towards his battle.

"Wow, I almost thought I could never see a stupider looking bird." Eddy said as he brought out his Pokedex.

" _Wingull, the Seagull Pokemon, Wingull extends its wings so it can glide, it has a nasty habit of stealing items from other trainers."_

"(Great, it even sounds like an annoying bird, this thing CANNOT travel with us! It'll steal my stuff! I've gotta find a way to stop Ed from catching it…)" Eddy thought.

"Lillipup, activate your Work Up!" Ed commanded. Lillipup concentrated as its body channeled a red aura.

Wingull shouted its name at Lillipup, which made Lillipup gain another aura, only this time, it was blue. **(So that Work Up was pretty much pointless. Kinda reminds me of actual Competitive battles. There was this one time-)**

 **(Shut up sword and move on to the story!)**

 **(You're no fun Emma…)**

"Wingull used Growl, so Lillipup's attack boost has been nullified…" Double D analyzed, never taking his eyes off the battle.

"Yeah cool, Ed! You don't need a Wingull, get a Torchic like me!" Eddy said, trying to convince Ed to not capture a bird. **(Which is pretty ironic considering he has a Torchic…)**

"Lillipup use Tackle!"

Ed's order checked in, Lillipup hurled itself at Wingull, but before it could, Wingull surrounded its body in a veil of water. Lillipup connected with Wingull and sent it flying.

"Neat! A personal swimming pool!" Ed said, as he got out the Pokedex.

" _Aqua Ring, a Water, status move; Aqua Ring heals 1/16th of the user's HP every turn."_

"Impressive, Aqua Ring operates as some sort of healing mechanism…" Double D pondered.

"Ed, you don't really need a-" Eddy tried to say.

"Use Tackle!" Ed said, basically ignoring Eddy.

Lillipup rammed into Wingull, which took it's health down, but where Aqua Ring healed it, made it not very effective. **(No pun intended…)**

Ed got out a Pokeball inside his pocket and threw it at Wingull. It shook 3 times, before Wingull the Pokeball burst open and disintegrated, leaving Wingull with even more HP.

"WHAT!?" Eddy exclaimed, falling on his butt in shock. I didn't know a Pokeball couldn't catch a Pokemon sometimes!"

Double D got out the Pokedex and looked up Pokeballs: _"Pokeballs can catch lower leveled Pokemon easily, but won't be very effective,_ **(Sigh…)** _as it would if the said Pokemon is under a status condition or low HP…_

"I see," Double D said putting up the Pokedex.

"What is it Sockhead!?" Eddy asked, getting back up to his feet.

"Some Pokemon have the power to break out of a Pokeball, but Wingull in this case is apparently stubborner than it looks…"

Then Ed ran to Wingull and tried to grab Wingull in his arms, unfortunately since Wingull can, you know, FLY; Wingull flew straight up out of Ed's grasp. Wingull decided to cheese it, and flew Northeast

"Seagull, NO!" Ed said falling on his knees. He looked down to the ground with a very sad look on his face.

"Aw, I'm sorry Ed, but cheer up, we can get a bigger and better bird than a stupid seagull!" Eddy said, deeply relieved that he never had to worry about a seagull annoying him 24/7.

"Eddy, show some more compassion!" Double D scolded, going to Ed and patted him on the shoulder.

Ed got up and closed his eyes; for about 3 minutes he was completely silent, which freaked everyone out.

"Um Ed, are you okay?" Eddy asked taking a step forward.

"I won't lose my bird brain! I, Ed, will do whatever it takes to get my seagull back! Ed said, slowly flapping his arms up and down. Both Eddy and Double D exchanged an uneasy look.

"Please don't do this Ed, last time you broke the turbine roof vents on seven houses!" Double D pleaded, backing up several feet.

"No can-do Budew!" Ed said, slowly ascending with each flap. **(Yes sir, you heard right; Ed has the ability to fly or Levitate you could say in the air. Nobody knows how/why he learned to do it, but this stuff is awesome…)**

"Wait Ed! Umm… Torchic!" Eddy cried trying to grab at Eds's ankles.

"Eddy give it up, at this point Ed is an unstoppable force." Double D said with a sigh.

Eventually, Ed came back with a very surprised looking Wingull in his left arm.

"Wow Ed, you legitimately caught the bird in your flight." Double D awed, trying his best to comprehend such ludicrously.

"I just played Duck Hunt!" Ed said, getting out a Pokeball and sent the surprised Wingull inside. After 4 shakes, the ball made a 'Click!' sound, signifying Wingull being captured.

Eddy groaned; ("Why can't I ever win?!") he thought to himself kicking the ground.

"Nice Capture." The Ed's heard a voice say.

They all spun around and saw a man in a yellow shirt and blue jeans. "Hello, my name is Miguel, I couldn't help notice your um… interesting capture." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you very much sir, Ed has a very big lust for Pokemon that his unique habits spike his interests…" Double D explained.

"Whatever, our friend from little-whatever town told us we can battle trainers for money!" Eddy said, walking towards Miguel.

"Well, yes I do suppose that is the aspect of meeting other trainers, alright you're on!" Miguel said getting out a Pokeball.

"We need a ref! Sockhead, you in?" Eddy asked getting out his own Pokeball.

"Sure thing Eddy!" Double D replied, walking to his position of the battlefield.

After the two trainers were in their respective spot for the battlefield, each of them facing each other.

"Oh no, we left the popcorn at the cul-de-sac!" Ed yelled shaking his bag upside down emptying the items in his bag.

"Ed we never- (sigh) never mind." Double D said, wiping a hand down his face. "The battle between Trainers Eddy and Miguel will now begin! Each trainer will use one Pokemon, the battle will be over when one of the trainers Pokemon will be unable to continue battling, will both trainers please bring out their Pokemon?"

"Skitty, go!" Miguel said, throwing out a pink, cat-like Pokemon with a weird looking tail. It had its eyes closed, it was very cute.

" _Skitty, the Kitten Pokemon, Skitty loves moving objects, which leads it to chase its own tail occasionally."_ Eddy's Pokedex read.

"A cat huh?" Eddy thought aloud; "I know just the animal for the job… Poochyena, go!" Eddy said, choosing Poochyena to fight.

Poochyena looked at Skitty and snarled, Skitty didn't seem threatened, however...

"Battle begin!" Double D called out.

"Skitty use Double Slap!" Miguel called out. As he did, Skitty's tail glowed white and it sped right towards Poochyena.

"Poochyena, Growl!" Eddy countered.

Poochyena growled right at Skitty, lowering Skitty's attack stat. Once Skitty's blue aura disappeared, Skitty smacked Poochyena in the face numerous times, Poochyena didn't feel too much, but he was accumulating damage.

"Quick, use Tackle!" Eddy commanded.

"Dodge it and use Disarming Voice!" Miguel ordered; Skitty jumped skyward in the air, and sent a swarm of hearts right on top of Poochyena.

"Roll out of the way!" Eddy yelled desperately. Poochyena rolled out of the way of the upcoming attack, but right before it hit the ground, the barrage of hearts did a 90 degree turn and struck Poochyena point blank, sending the poor puppy to the ground.

"What kinda move was that?!" Eddy asked, getting out his Pokedex: _"Disarming Voice, a Fairy, Special Move; Disarming Voice will hit any Pokemon without fail."_

"Oh not fair!" Eddy complained. Poochyena got up, the attack harmed it dearly because of its Dark typing.

"This isn't good, with a move that never misses, it will be hard for Poochyena to use its above average speed against the opponent." Double D thought allowed.

"That cat is mean!" Ed pouted.

"In that case, go for Bite!" Eddy commanded, getting frustrated.

Poochyena tried frantically to bite Skitty, Poochyena's attack almost made damage, but Skitty rolled out of the way and smiled.

"Sing!" Miguel said, pointing a finger at Poochyena. Skitty made a small chorus with its namesake and put Poochyena into a deep sleep.

"What the!? Wake up, wake up!" Eddy called out desperately.

"I can't believe it, the cat put Poochyena to sleep!" Double D said, fascinated.

"It ain't naptime, Double D!" Ed said, worried.

"Now, it's a sitting duck, continue using Double Slap!" Miguel ordered.

Skitty hit Poochyena with its tail continuously, Poochyena kept getting hit over and over again, and Poochyena wouldn't wake up yet…

"Wake up, please!" Eddy yelled, doing his best to wake up his Pokemon. Poochyena didn't respond.

"Finish it up with the strongest Double Slap you got!" Miguel commanded, delighted that his victory was near.

However, when Skitty launched its last attack Poochyena woke up and sunk his teeth into Skitty's tail, just then Skitty's entire body was corrupted with a yellow plasma.

"No!" Miguel screamed.

"Yes! Use Tackle!"

Poochyena hurled itself at Skitty which sent Skitty backwards.

"Quick Skitty, use Disarm-" he started to say, but Eddy interrupted him: "Use Bite!"

Poochyena bit Skitty in the tail and then threw it to the side. Skitty tried its best to stand up.

"Skitty get up!" Miguel called out desperately. Unfortunately Skitty fell face first on the ground and wasn't moving again afterwards.

"Skitty is unable to battle! Poochyena is the winner, so the winner is Eddy from Peach Creek!" Double D said, signifying Eddy's victory.

"Yeah, we killed the cat without curiousity!" Eddy said, walking over to Poochyena and petted him.

"Well, congratulations young trainer, you did well, I can't believe you beat me." Miguel said, returning Skitty.

"Yeah we did awesome, let's go back to the Pokecenter! Eddy said, hi-fiving Ed and Double D.

"Wait, don't you want your prize money?" Miguel asked getting out some Pokedollars.

"Wha-Oh yeah!" Eddy said, running over to Miguel and collecting his cash. ("Wow, I was having so much fun, I didn't even remember my money, huh.") Eddy thought.

After Eddy collected his prize money, the Eds said their farewells to Miguel and went to the Pokemon center to heal up Poochyena and Lillipup after their scuffle with Route 103, after that the Eds walked to the gate labeled _Route 102_.

"(I wonder what kind of Pokemon we'll discover on Route 102…)" Double D thought as they entered Route 102.

"Whatever, as long as it ain't another bird!" Eddy said, still upset after Ed's capture of Wingull.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ **Party Data-Chapter 7**_

Trainer: Eddy, Gym Badges: 0

Pokemon: Torchic Gender: Male

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember

Ability: Blaze

 **Shiny: No**

Pokemon: Poochyena Gender: Male

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Bite, Thunder Fang

Ability: Quick Feet

 **Shiny: No**

Trainer: Edd (Double D), Gym Badges: 0

Pokemon: Treecko Gender: Male

Moves: Pound, Leer, Absorb

Ability: Overgrow

 **Shiny: No**

Pokemon: Zorua Gender: Female

Moves: Scratch, Copycat, Pursuit

Ability: Illusion

 **Shiny: No**

Trainer: Ed, Gym Badges: 0

Pokemon: Mudkip Gender: Male

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Water Gun

Ability: Torrent

Shiny: No

Pokemon: Lillipup Gender: Male

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Work Up

Ability: Pickup

 **Shiny: No**

Pokemon: Wingull, Gender: Female

Moves: Growl, Aqua Ring, Water Gun

Ability: Aqua Ring

 **Shiny: No**


	10. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Alright guys, May and June have been some of the busiest Months of my life, but I will keep to my own expectations and publish at least once a month. Please review, and thanks for reading! -cdksword**

 _Chapter 8: Speed And Power_

 _ **Previously on Ed Edd N Eddy Adv-Edtures In Hoenn, the Eds arrived at the current dead end that is Route 103, and Ed caught his second Pokemon, a Wingull, (despite an old reference cheat…) now the Eds are entering Route 102.**_

"You say that Route 102 is the way we have to go to the next city Sockhead?" Eddy asked, chewing on a Pecha Berry he found in a nearby bush, Eddy thought it tasted extra sweet.

"Correct Eddy, our next destination requires a quick run through of Route 102." Double D answered, putting his map back in his bag.

"I caught a chicken, I caught a chicken…" Ed chanted aloud.

After about five minutes of walking Eddy stated: "Ugh, this is boring, can we do something for awhile?"

"We could watch Spongebob!" Ed recommended.

"We don't have a T.V!" Double D and Eddy cried out in unison. Ed still hadn't gotten it through his head that they didn't have a Television.

"Hey! I got an idea! Sockhead, wanna have a battle?" Eddy said, turning to Double D, who pondered the idea for a second.

"Not a bad idea Eddy, but can we really trust Ed to referee a battle?" Double D replied glancing at Ed.

After a second of hesitation, Eddy said: "Sure! Ed, wanna be our ref?"

Double D and Eddy got into their respective battle positions, this will be the first time Eddy and Double D would do a battle.

"Remember this Sockhead, I won't be going easy on you!" Eddy stated, taking out a Pokeball.

"You can expect the same from me Eddy!" Double D responded, taking out a Pokeball himself.

"Round 1 of the wrestling match between speedster Eddy and teacher Double D begins now! Each contestant may use 2 Pokemon; if needed, switching can occur! The match will be over when a contestant is down by the count of 10!" Ed yelled.

"(Close Enough)" Double D thought to himself with a sigh.

"Jeez, how much WWE does Ed watch?!" Eddy thought aloud.

"3….2….1! Fight!"

"Come out Treecko!"

"You're up, go! Poochyena!"

The trainers respective Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs, the two Pokemon locked eyes with one another and got pumped.

"Poochyena, bite that lizard-thing!" Eddy commanded.

Poochyena rushed toward Treecko with decent speed, Treecko didn't seem fazed, however.

"Dodge, and use Leer!" Double D said.

Treecko easily evaded Poochyena's bite by jumping over Poochyena to get behind him. When Poochyena turned around Treecko glared at poochyena with an intimidating look. Poochyena defense was lowered by a stage.

"Whatever that did, Poochyena, Tackle!" Eddy ordered.

Poochyena ran at Treecko and slammed into him, Treecko winced and stepped back.

"Now, use Leer!" Double D commanded again.

Poochyena's defenses lowered again making the count 2 stages.

"It's not doing any damage, and Tackle worked well enough, what's Sockhead planning?" Eddy mumbled.

Poochyena took a glance at Eddy too make sure he didn't miss a command.

"Oh, yeah! Poochyena, Thunder Fang!"

Poochyena smirked and chomped down on Treecko's arm, Treecko was surrounded in yellow plasma, but somehow, didn't seem fazed.

"What the heck?" Eddy asked, amazed that Thunder Fang didn't do much damage.

"Eddy, Thunder Fang is an electric-type move, grass types resist electricity!" Double D explained; "Treecko, grab ahold of Poochyena and use Absorb!"

While Poochyena had a hold of Treecko's arm, Treecko binded Poochyena with his tail and started draining his energy with Absorb.

"Shoot! Poochyena, Bite that lizard's tail!"

Poochyena tried to sink his teeth into Treecko's tail, but Treecko was faster and quickly jumped backwards.

"Dang it, alright Poochyena, Tackle! Eddy called out desperately.

"Counter with a Pound attack!" Double D called out.

"Treecko slammed his tail in Poochyena's face which, thanks to Poochyena's defense drops, did a hefty amount of damage.

"Ugh, return!" Eddy groaned, substituting his Poochyena out. "(Sockhead's grass lizard is a pain in the butt, I'll have to be more careful…)"

"Great job, Treecko! Keep up the momentum!" Double D praised, a confident smile appearing on his face.

Treecko looked over his shoulder and nodded; happy that he was able to take care of Poochyena without losing much health.

"Speedster Eddy makes a sudden tag-in, the crowd is buzzing with excitement!" Ed said, mimicking a wrestling tag team match.

"Can it Monobrow!" Eddy yelled, "I'm done messing around Sockhead, let's go with KFC!"

Torchic came out of his pokeball, smiled, and chirped at Treecko and Double D.

"Torchic, this ain't playtime, use Ember!" Eddy ordered.

Torchic shot out a fireball out of it's mouth straight at Treecko.

"Treecko, dodge and use Pound!" Double D retaliated.

Treecko rolled right under the incoming Ember in a quick duck and roll, then ran at Treecko at quick speed.

"Oh no you don't! Use growl!"

Torchic quickly sent a shockwave that forced Treecko's attack to drop. The Pound did do some damage, but not enough to force a retreat. Treecko seemed more annoyed than frustrated.

"Rats, alright we'll cancel that with a Leer!" Double D said.

Treecko's eye suddenly had an intimidating spark in it, which sent Torchic's defense down.

 **(Alright guys, here is a fun fact for the day: despite the fact that Treecko used Leer doesn't mean that Pound will still do the damage it would if Torchic hadn't had used Growl beforehand. See, Treecko's attack stat is just a little higher than Torchic's defense stat, so Pound will actually do MORE damage than it would originally, but since this a story, I'll shift the rules. Sorry for the intrusion.)**

"Scratch that lizard until it faints!" Eddy commanded.

"Dodge it Treecko!"

Treecko quickly avoided the barrage of Scratches from his opponent, Torchic was fast, but Treecko was clearly able to outspeed him.

"Ember, Now."

"Oh dear…" Double D said.

Since Treecko was so close to Torchic, dogging an Ember at such a close range wasn't exactly easy. Treecko was struck by the super effective fire attack, which wasn't good for the Wood Gecko Pokemon.

"Aw yeah! Scratch!" Eddy yelled, more pumped

"Return, quickly!"

Before Ember made contact, Treecko was drafted to his pokeball.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Eddy complained.

"Overruled!" Ed called out.

"Shut up Ed!" Eddy yelled, angrily.

"Eddy, need I remind you that about 90% of Pokemon battling is creating strategies to overthrow your opponent with them? Also, you swapped out not 1 minute ago?" Double D asked.

"Fine bring out your next Pokemon!" Eddy growled.

Torchic was very amused by his trainer's behavior, he could barely contain a snicker.

"I need your assistance, Zorua come out!" Double D said, releasing Zorua. The Illusion Pokemon looked at Torchic with a calculating look.

"This will be the first battle that the two of us will be in together, so let's give Eddy a battle to remember!"

"Zorua!" Zorua responded, happy for the opportunity to please her trainer.

"I don't care who you use! Torchic, Ember!"

"Copycat!"

Zorua watched as Torchic prepared an Ember attack, every step went through Zorua's brain, and she impersonated the move perfectly, firing the exact same attack.

Both of the Embers made contact, producing a load of sparks in the battlefield.

"Wha-?" Eddy said, speechless of what just occurred.

"Zorua knows the move Copycat, a move that scans the targets move and uses it for themself." Double D explained.

"This Zorua is going to be sued of identity theft yet…" Eddy muttered.

"Use Scratch!" Double D shouted.

With incredible speed, Zorua sent the attack at Torchic's face.

"Ha! I'll just return Torchic so Poochyena can take her on!" Eddy said with a smirk.

"Pursuit!"

As Torchic was getting ready to be put on standby, Zorua striked, damaging Torchic before he could be returned to safety. Torchic fainted in the process of the dark-type move.

"What the crap?!" Eddy said in disbelief

"Pursuit is a move that-"

"Shut up Sockhead! Eddy growled.

"Chicken dude is down! 10...9…8...7...6-"

"Poochyena, bite this fox!"

"To that, use Scratch!"

The two Dark-types clashed with their respective attack, leaving a huge soundwave emmit.

"Tackle her!" Eddy shouted, frustrated.

"Dodge and use Copycat!"

Zorua easily evaded Poochyena's Tackle and prepared one of her own, running toward Poochyena with equal speed.

"Not this time Sockhead! Thunder Fang!"

Right when Zorua's attack made contact with Poochyena, the Thunder Fang made contact with the fox. Zorua winced from the attack.

"Zorua, use Scratch!" Double D countered.

Zorua didn't move an inch, she seemed to want to move, but seemed unable.

"Could it be...a flinch!?" Double D panicked.

"Wrap it up with Tackle!" Eddy yelled, triumphantly.

Poochyena slammed into Zorua with a loud _THUD!_ Sending the Illusion Pokemon flying, until it landed on the ground, unconscious.

"Zorua, no!" Double D said.

"Foxy-loxy is down!" Ed yelled from the sidelines.

"Oh yeah! Who's the best Dark type now!?" Eddy bragged.

"Don't count us out yet Eddy! With Treecko's biggest threat gone, we have an advantage!" Double D said, releasing Treecko from his pokeball.

"Ko!" Treecko cried, glaring at Poochyena, anxious to finish the battle that he was in before.

Poochyena looked just as eager as Treecko was, the two Pokemon seemed to have found their places as rivals.

"Use Pound attack Treecko!" Double D called out.

"Tackle, quickly!"

Poochyena and Treecko hit each other with their normal-type moves, sending yet, another shockwave.

"Treecko, let us use our strategy once more! Gran hold of Poochyena and absorb!"

Treecko ran at quick speed to Poochyena, binding him with his tail once again.

"Sockhead fell right into our trap, use Thunder Fang on Treecko's tail!"

Poochyena sunk his teeth into Treecko's tail, causing Treecko to get surrounded in a plasma aura, which caused the Gecko Pokemon to suffer a little damage.

"Oh no, not good!" Double D mumbled, nervously.

"Tackle."

While Treecko was wincing a little from the electric-type move, Poochyena rushed into Treecko with another thud.

"Ha! We got him now!" Eddy grinned.

However, something was a bit off; the aura surrounding Treecko seemed to flow into Treecko's tail, making his fist surround with electricity.

"What the heck?" Eddy asked, cautiously.

Treecko punched Poochyena right in the face, which forced the Dark-type back a few feet.

"What is this?" Double D asked in awe, as he brought out his Pokedex:

" _Thunder Punch, an Electric, physical attack; Thunderpunch has a 10% chance of paralyzing the opponent."_

"I cannot believe this! Treecko you learned a new attack!" Double D said, giving Treecko a huge smile.

The snake man has gotten a new move! Ed said happily.

Treecko seemed just as surprised as everyone else, but quickly, his surprise turned into confidence, nodding at Double D.

"Bah, whatever! I don't care if you learn one-hundred other moves! Use Bite!" Eddy called out.

Poochyena got over his own shock and ran over to Treecko.

"Treecko! Let's try out our new move! Use Thunder Punch!"

When Treecko saw Poochyena get close, he slammed his fist into Poochyena, forcing the Dark-type off.

"Rap this up! Use Pound attack!" Double D said, snapping his fingers.

While Poochyena was still recovering from Thunder Punch, Treecko jumped five feet into the air and slammed his tail right on Poochyena's head, sending the ladder into the ground, unconscious.

"No!" Eddy shouted in disbelief.

"The puppy is unable to go on! The victor goes to the brains, Double D!" Ed called out happily.

"We...we did it Treecko!" Double D said, running over to Treecko and giving him a hug.

"Tree…" Treecko responded, looking poker faced on the outside, but on the inside, he was enjoying the praise.

"Yeah, yeah!" Eddy said, walking over to Poochyena. "We may have lost, but we'll get ya next time Sockhead!" he said, petting Poochyena's head.

"Yena!" Poochyena agreed, giving Treecko and Double D a cold stare.

"We won't let up Eddy!" Double D responded, letting go of Treecko.

"Tree!" Treecko said, giving a cold look right back at Poochyena.

"Shall we barge on to slay the dragon?" Ed asked, walking over to Double D.

"Agreed. Come on everyone, we still have the remainder of Route 102 to walk!" Double D said, gathering up all of his stuff.

"Right! Let's go!" Eddy said, picking up his bag.

"Wait! I think we should take a break and heal up our Pokemon first. We bought some Oran Berries they can recover health with." Double D interjected.

"Good idea, I could use a berry too!" Eddy replied.

"Roger that Double D!" Ed said, rubbing his stomach.

With that, the Eds walked over to a clearing where they could give the Pokemon some rest.

Treecko and Poochyena both seemed fine with this approach and followed.

…

Watching from behind a bush, a Pokemon with a White body, green hair, red horns in it's head, and a pair of red eyes.

"Ralts…" The Pokemon whispered, looking at the Eds with a curious look on its face.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ **Party Data-Chapter 7**_

Trainer: Eddy, Gym Badges: 0

Pokemon: Torchic

Gender: Male

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember

Ability: Blaze

 **Shiny: No**

Pokemon: Poochyena

Gender: Male

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Bite, Thunder Fang

Ability: Quick Feet

 **Shiny: No**

Trainer: Edd (Double D), Gym Badges: 0

Pokemon: Treecko

Gender: Male

Moves: Pound, Leer, Absorb, Thunder Punch

Ability: Overgrow

 **Shiny: No**

Pokemon: Zorua

Gender: Female

Moves: Scratch, Copycat, Pursuit

Ability: Illusion

 **Shiny: No**

Trainer: Ed, Gym Badges: 0

Pokemon: Mudkip

Gender: Male

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Water Gun

Ability: Torrent

Shiny: **No**

Pokemon: Lillipup

Gender: Male

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Work Up

Ability: Pickup

 **Shiny: No**

Pokemon: Wingull,

Gender: Female

Moves: Growl, Aqua Ring, Water Gun

Ability: Aqua Ring

 **Shiny: No**


	11. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I am so sorry this chapter took soooo long to publish, you guys probably hate my guts right now… But with school starting, I need to put priorities first, and while I love writing to you guys, SchoolEd Edd N Eddy**

 **Whatever, I'm being greedy, I'm not here to lecture myself, you want to read the fanfic right?**

 **Later on in the chapter, there's a surprise where a situation pops up, It may prove… interesting.**

 **PS: You guys need to watch this series called EENE Z on youtube it's awesome!**

 **Let's type! -cdksword**

 _Chapter 9: The Telepathic Bond_

 **Last time in our Adv-Ed-Tures in Hoenn, Double D and Eddy both had a battle between them, resulting in a clash of speed and power. The battle raged on with Ed's 'interesting' referee skills, along with several strategic moves. In the end, Double D came out on top after learning a brand new move. Now the Eds are having lunch, which Ed couldn't resist asking for.**

"PB and J with the crust cut off!" Ed cried happily, hugging one of his all time favorite foods.

"The ultimate lunch sent from the gods…" Eddy agreed, jamming a huge bite into his mouth, sending crumbs and jelly everywhere.

"Yes, I do suppose it is an appropriate food to eat when in a hurry." Double D admitted, wiping his mouth.

"Sockhead, you can't be in a rush when eating a delicacy such as the PB and J!" Eddy said, matter-of-factly.

"Eddy, I-"

"Do not insult the sandwich!" Ed agreed, giving Double D a disapproving look.

"Eddy, you're the one who is in such a huge rush to get to Petalburg City in the first place!" Double D replied, "If you wanted a Peanut Butter Sandwich, just ask; I brought a dozen jars…"

"Oh, right…" Eddy said under his breath.

"The sandwich of awesomeness is a masterpiece of meals!" Ed exclaimed, holding up his sandwich to the sky.

"Gentlemen, it's Noon. If we wish to go to Petalburg City, lunchtime cannot overextend half an hour!" Double D reasons; "Besides, the Pokemon have finished their food fifteen minutes ago!"

The Eds's Pokemon had finished their Aspear Berry soup that had a sour taste, everyone except for Treecko and Poochyena, who both seemed to dislike sour taste, which Double D took note upon.

"It appears Poochyena and Treecko are both prone to eating foods in the Sour category," Double D said, as he jotted a note down in a spare empty page in his notebook. "This is an interesting detail to jot down…"

"Whatever Sockhead, my parents make me eat whatever's on my plate when it's lunch, no matter what it is." Eddy replied.

"Seconded, but if not every Pokemon has the same likings and dislikings, it seems as if they all have some personality traits."

"Spicy foods give me gas." Ed said.

"Alright, lunch is over, let's hit the road!" Eddy shouted, sending a bunch of Taillow flying in the opposite direction of the Eds.

Double D winced, "Eddy, do keep your volume at a setting below one hundred percent, you'll scare off any Pokemon that pique's our interests to invest."

"Eddy need headphones?" Ed asked, pulling out a pair of headphones.

"No! Can we leave now!?" Eddy exclaimed.

"YENA!" Several cries erupted from behind the Eds. The trio turned around behind him to see a group of five snarling Poochyena facing the Eds, whether they caught the scent of the Peanut Butter or heard Eddy's screaming; the Eds were in trouble.

"Umm, I thought only one of these things appeared out of nowhere?" Eddy asked, nervously.

"So many puppies!" Ed marveled.

"I completely forgot about this…" Double D muttered.

The Poochyena horde all started to slowly advance upon the Eds forcing the Eds to back up.

"Bah! It doesn't matter how many mutts we see! We got Pokemon of our own!" Eddy said, getting out a Pokeball.

"I suppose we'll have to engage in violent activities to get through this one…" Double D agreed.

"Let's play tag, guys!" Ed yelled.

Right before the Eds were about to get in a horde battle another Poochyena came to it's brethren's side.

"Uh…" Eddy started, as another Poochyena came after that one, then another.

"It's a puppy reunion!" Ed cheered.

Then a couple more Poochyena came, along with a much bigger Pokemon, it was like Poochyena, but bigger and slender with a black mane, and white body.

"Mightyena!" The Pokemon roared, the other Poochyena glanced back at Mightyena, and then back at the Eds.

"Gentlemen… It appears we have found the alpha of the pack." Double D stated.

"What's an alpha?" Ed asked, intrigued.

"The alpha is the leader of a pack of animals, mainly dogs and wolves; The alpha controls the others as… basically the ringleader," Double D explained; "Even worse than that, we have no idea how powerful this thing is."

"Huh, sounds like me." Eddy compared.

"Ed will look up the dictionary of animals!" Ed said, getting the Pokedex:

" _Mightyena, the Bite Pokemon, and the evolved form of Poochyena; It chases down prey in a pack of around ten. They defeat foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork."_

"Well, I say we can take them!" Eddy said confidently.

"Ed doesn't wanna play fetch!" Ed exclaimed frantically.

"I concur with Ed! We cannot deal with a horde of dark-types this vast!" Double D agreed.

"YENA!" The Alpha roared, which made the entire pack advance upon the Eds.

"RUN!" Eddy yelled, and as a team, the Eds ran as fast as they could with the Poochyena at their heels.

"Where are we running!?" Ed yelled to Eddy.

"Anywhere away from those mutts, Monobrow!" Eddy answered, jumping over a branch.

"Why must we _always_ find ourselves in these situations?" Double D groaned.

Eventually, the Eds reached a dead end in front of a nearby lake, they tried to go around it, but the Poochyena had them surrounded.

"Crap, we're going to get eaten by mutts!" Eddy screamed.

"Game Over!" Ed agreed.

"Gentlemen, we cannot lose faith! If we have to fight back against all of these Dark-types, we need to!" Double D said, taking out a Pokeball.

Right before the Eds were about to get in a huge free-for, a blinding flash of light erupted from behind the Eds sending the Poochyena flying backwards.

"Um… Did I do that?" Eddy asked, pulling himself out of shock.

"I don't believe it was any of us Eddy." Double D replied.

"Penalty?" Ed suggested.

"Ral.." A low voice spoke from behind the Eds. The trio turned around to see a small, human-like creature, with a white **(dress?)** red horns, and tiny red eyes.

"Who are you?" Double D asked, bringing out his Pokedex to examine it:

" _Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon, It is highly attuned to the emotions of people and Pokémon, It has the ability to speak telepathically with a Trainer it feels close to."_

"That thing looks… different." Eddy stated.

"Alien!" Ed yelled, stepping backwards.

The Pokemon seemed nervous, and acted timid towards the trainers in front of it.

"Gentlemen, let's be a little more softer in tone, I believe that Ralts is a little shy…" Double D said, taking a small step forward.

Ralts sensed Double D's soft touch, and it relaxed a little.

"So you're saying this little runt fended off those Poochyena? That's neat…" Eddy admitted.

"Thanks for saving us Ralts, we weren't in a good position at the time. May I ask, why did you save us?" Double D asked.

"Ralts!" The Pokemon stated, radiating a strange aura that made the Eds backup.

"The animal has mutant powers!" Ed shouted.

Ralts was engulfed in a white light and disappeared suddenly with a _POP_ sound, the Feeling Pokemon had disappeared without a Trace. **(No pun intended,)**

Eddy got out the Pokedex for an explanation:

" _Teleport, a Psychic, non-damaging move; Teleport warps Pokemon and/or a trainer's away to a nearby town or area that the Pokemon using it remembers."_

"I didn't know we were playing hide-n-seek!" Ed exclaimed looking around in a nearby bush.

"Where the heck did it go!? We were just saying thanks." Eddy asked with a scowl.

"One way or another, we better get out of here before the Poochyena return." Double D stated, glancing at the stirring Poochyena.

"Smell ya later mutts!" Eddy said, laughing.

"Where do you think that Rates or whatever went off to?" Eddy asked.

"Another Dimension!" Ed answered.

"Its pronounced _RALTS_ Eddy," Double D corrected; "As to where it went, I'd guess it went to its home or a safe location."

"Whatever Sockhead! Eddy countered; "My question is how did it teleport somewhere else? We could go from Hawaii to the North Pole in a second with those kind of powers!"

"We should tame it and make a spaceship like Spaceman Spiff!"

 _("Not this again...")_ Double D groaned.

 **15 Minutes Later...**

"Hey, how about me and Monobrow have a battle?" Eddy asked, turning around to face the other two.

"I see no problem with it Eddy, but I think finding Petalburg City should be our primary objective…" Double D stated, looking off into the horizon.

"Nah, it'll be fine Sockhead! Besides, I want a rematch with Lumpy!" Eddy replied, grinning.

"I will accept the challenge of Eddy!" Ed agreed, pumping his fists in the air.

"Alright, I'll referee, but make it a quick 1 on 1 battle, please? I don't want to be here when it's nighttime." Double D admitted.

"Deal!" Eddy answered; It's time Monobrow, let's see how you do when you don't have a home team!"

Double D got his position on the battlefield and announced the rules: "The battle between Trainers Ed and Eddy will now begin, each trainer will use only one Pokemon! The battle will be over when one of the trainer's Pokemon will be unable to continue!"

"Do ya have to say that every single time?" Eddy asked with a scowl.

"Double D has become a broken record!" Ed agreed.

"It is mandatory that a referee announces the rules of a Pokemon battle, as the rules may sometimes vary." Double D answered.

"Says who!? What's wrong with just fighting the way we've been doing?" Eddy argued.

"Yeah!" Ed agreed.

"Battle, begin!" Double D moved on.

"I choose you, Mrs. Mie!" Ed announced, sending out his recently caught Wingull.

"Gull." Wingull squaked.

"Ugh… Well, I'll have to use the mutt to put this bird down. Time for some chicken, Poochyena!"

Poochyena let out a sinister snarl once it put its paws on the battlefield.

"Poochyena, use Thunder Fang!" Eddy commanded.

"Wingull, believe you can fly!" Ed yelled.

Right before Eddy's Poochyena attacked Wingull, Wingull went skyward, up so high Poochyena didn't graze a feather.

"NO! That's cheating!" Eddy complained.

"All's fair in war and love, Eddy!" Ed replied, smiling.

"Ed's right, Eddy, Wingull is a flying type, so it has an aerial advantage there, you'll have to find a way to counter her!" Double D called out.

"T.M.I, Sockhead!" Eddy shouted back. "Umm, Poochyena… Uh…" Eddy stammered.

"Poochyena!"

Poochyena called out to Eddy as Eddy was trying to come up with an idea.

"Be quiet Mutt! I'm trying to focus!" Eddy said, oblivious to what Poochyena was trying to tell him.

Poochyena closed his eyes in sheer frustration and made a pointing gesture to a nearby tree, which looked easy enough to climb, even for a Poochyena

"Oh I see what you're trying to tell me! Go to that tree, get me some berries while I figure this out!" Eddy said.

 **(I don't speak Poochyena, but I'm pretty sure Poochyena said some naughty words that are too ear-bleeding for a T-rating…)**

Poochyena decided that if him and Eddy were going to win this battle, he was going to have to take matters into his own hands/paws, he ran to the tree and jumped from branch to branch, eventually same elevation as Wingull.

"Oh! Eddy exclaimed, "You were just going to climb branches to get the bird! Why didn't you just say so?" Eddy asked.

"Yena…" Poochyena sighed.

"My, how resourceful of Poochyena." Double D marveled.

"Ed's Poochyena has transformed into a gymnast! Shoot it with your Water Gun!" Ed ordered.

Wingull aimed straight at Poochyena and aimed a jet of water at Poochyena's direction.

"Bite into it with Thunder Fang!"

Poochyena followed Eddy's command and bit into Wingull's water, which was good, but caused Poochyena to get choked up with the salt water.

"Now! Pounce on it and Tackle it to the freaking ground!" Eddy shouted.

Spitting the salt water out, Poochyena did a somersault in the air, and landed right on top of Wingull sending them both tumbling to the ground with a loud _BAM!_ The entire Route seemed to shake because of the clash.

"Wingull, don't let the feathers of solitude get Plucked!" Ed said, trying his best to support his bird.

"Wing!" Wingull called back as Wingull started to flap her wings up and down.

"Great, now what is the birdbrain doin?" Eddy asked, as Poochyena collected himself from the 9-Foot drop from the sky.

Wingull stopped flapping and her wings started glowing white, then she flew straight into Poochyena slashing him with her left wing, the dog was sent backwards a few feet, surprised by Wingull's sudden change in offense.

"Wingull didn't know that move before…" Double D said, taking out the Pokedex:

" _Wing Attack, a Flying, Physical attack, Wing Attack has no additional effect, but does decent damage."_

"Why? Why me lord?" Eddy thought aloud.

"Wingull leveled up!" Ed cheered jumping up and down.

"Well, just because you can go X-Wing all over us, whatever! Alright Poochyena, use-"

"YEENA!" A bunch of growls erupted from behind the Eds.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Eddy gasped as he saw the threat before them.

"Were we playing hide and seek? Ed doesn't remember playing hide and seek!" Ed screamed.

"How could I have been so blind, with all the ruckus we made for the battle between Wingull and Poochyena, we forgot about our previous encounter with the pack of Dark-Types!" Double D panicked.

The alpha of the pack, Mightyena, stepped forward and sniffed the air, picking up the Eds's scent.

"Mightyena!" It howled, taking a sudden step forward, then another, until it went into a walk towards the Eds.

Eddy started shaking; "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" get that creepy mutt away from me! I cannot get killed, I'm too handsome!"

"Ed can't be kibble, Ed is Ed!" Ed shuted.

"Gentlemen, be still! This canine may only lash out at sudden movements!" Double D whispered, if it doesn't- huh?"

Mightyena walked right past the Eds and stood a foot away from Eddy's Poochyena.

"Hey get away from- mmh!" Eddy started to say, but was cut off by Ed's slimy hand.

"The eagle hasn't landed yet Eddy!" Ed said, trying to prevent Eddy from provoking Mightyena.

"I don't know if Mightyena is trying to cause harm to your Pokemon, Eddy." Double D whispered, putting a hand on Eddy's shoulder reassuringly.

"Ok, ok, quit touching me!" Eddy whispered, smaking Ed's and Double D's hand away. "But if that thing messes with MY pup, he's gonna wish he wasn't caught by a trainer.

Poochyena and Mightyena seemed to be communicating to each other, Mightyena becoming more and more impatient by the minute.

 **("** _ **You allowed the savages to take command upon you!? These worthless worms are who you call a pack!?")**_ Mightyena snarled, towering over Poochyena.

Poochyena stared back up at his predecessor right back with a steely look; _**("It's not like I had a choice, Scar! The one in the ugly shirt caught me while I was patrolling Route 1! Besides… they aren't SO bad once you get to know th-")**_

 _ **("Silence, traitor!")**_ Mightyena growled, taking a step back, _**("If these so called FRIENDS of yours are more important than your own family, you can go to the Distortion world for all I care! Loyal Poochyena, attack!")**_

 _ **("No!")**_ Poochyena yelled, but it was too late the pack of Poochyena circled the Eds, giving them no means of escape.

"Huh, deja-vu…" Eddy sighed as he backed away from the deleterious Dark-Types. "Looks like we got another mess."

"Ed h-hates black f-frosting!" Ed quivered.

"Gentlemen, I don't believe we have an escape plan ready for this situation!" Double D panicked. _("I wish Ralts was here, it could assist us in this kind of situation!") he thought to himself._

 _ **("Any last words before we rip up these humans apart!")**_ Mightyena asked with a dark look.

 _ **("You can't do this, th-these humans are my friends, plus I really doubt they taste any good!")**_ Poochyena replied.

 _ **("Nonsense!")**_ Mightyena barked; _ **("Humans taste just fine! besides, they know better than to just walk around a Route and not thinking we would attack, Poochyena finish them off!")**_

 _ **("I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll allow that.")**_

From out of nowhere, the same Ralts they encountered before appeared in front of the Eds, blocking the Poochyena from the Eds.

"Hey, it's the dude from before, he better get outta here before he gets himself killed!" Eddy said.

"He wants to help us!" Ed cried happily.

 _("I didn't even speak a work, and Ralts appeared out of nowhere, was it a coincidence?")_ Double D thought to himself.

Ralts glanced back at Double D for a brief moment and turned right back at the horde of Dark-types.

 _ **("You guys have some nerve getting the drop on some trainers just trying to get to Petalburg City, just like any other Dark-types, you're cruel, selfish, and don't care a thing about anyone other than yourself!")**_

To the Eds, Ralts and Mightyena were saying nothing but their namesakes and fragments of their namesakes, making it difficult for the Eds to understand what they were saying.

"At times like this, I wish we had an enterpreneur…" Double D sighed.

"Alien language is something Ed cannot speak!" Ed stated randomly.

"For christs sake! Somebody do something!" Eddy yelled.

After Eddy's outburst, one of the Poochyena leaped at Eddy from behind.

"Watch out Eddy!" Ed and Eddy both yelled.

 _ **("Oh no you don't!")**_ Poochyena roared, tackling into the opposing Poochyena, knocking him away.

"Good...Good dog!" Eddy praised, clutching his heart.

"There's too many of them!" Ed yelled, throwing Peanut Butter sandwiches at the Dark-Types.

Just then, a huge, blue barrier erupted before the Eds, blocking the Poochyena from them.

"Ralts!" Ralts grunted, keeping the force field with a strained look on his face.

"Magic Shield!" Ed squealed, moving forward to touch it, but was stopped by Eddy.

"That weird dude is protecting us again, we gotta figure out a way to get rid of these Mutts!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Ooh, I got it! Ed, can you command Wingull to use its new move it recently learned?" Double D asked.

"Roger Wiko Double D!" Ed answered.

"Ralts!" Double D called to the Psychic Type.

Ralts glanced back to Double D, locking eyes with Double D.

"Can you form a protecting barrier to defend the Wingull over there, Double D asked, pointing to Ed's Wingull, who had been perched on a tree, watching the whole situation with a blank expression on her face.

 _ **("I… I'll try!")**_ Ralts replied, doing a 180* turn, and equipping Wingull with a small reflection shield, which it seemed Oblivious of.

"Wingull, nose dive into the evil puppies with Winger Snapper!"

Somehow, Wingull knew exactly what Ed was talking about and dove right down into the Poochyena with her new attack, which was very effective with the shield around it, and blew away the Poochyena, sending them away.

"Bwah Hah Hah Hah!" Ed screamed in delight, as his Wingull purged through the Poochyena.

"Nice Plan Sockhead!" Eddy complimented, slapping Double D on the back, but I feel like we're forgetting something…

"Mightyena…"

The Eds whirled around to see the leader of the entire pack snarling with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

 _ **("It seems like I have to dirty my own hands with you pests, I promise to make your deaths slow and painful!")**_ Said the alpha of the pack.

Wingull, Ralts, and Eddy's Poochyena all stepped forward to defend the Eds from Mightyena.

"You guys are defending us yet again?" Double D asked, looking down to the three small, yet determined Pokemon.

The 3 Pokemon looked back to the Eds with a smile (or happy look) to the Eds, as if this was something they really wanted to do.

Mightyena glanced around himself, seeing his allies both fallen and/or out of sight, driving himself to lose confidence.

 _ **("Fine! It appears I have to retreat as my numbers seem low, but be warned! Step an inch near my pack again, and I will personally drag you to the pits of the Distortion world! Pack, scatter!")**_

The fallen Poochyena collected themselves and ran off into the forest one by one leaving Route 102 a quiet and still environment yet again.

 _ **("Yeah, you better run!")**_ Poochyena shouted to his ex-pack

 _ **("Nintendo!")**_ Wingull squaked randomly.

Ralts didn't say anything, but seemed to smile to himself.

"We did it guys! We swept those sons of-" Eddy started to swear.

"Eddy! Watch your language! But… I do have to agree, that was a close one.

"Thank god we had our pets with us!" Ed stated, picking up his Wingull.

"Yeah…" Eddy agreed, kneeling down to pet Poochyena.

 _ **("Don't touch me you- oh yeah, right there, no, lower, higher! ah…")**_ Poochyena sighed dreamily.

Double D turned around; "And we certainly couldn't have done it without your help Ralts!" He said thankfully.

 _ **(Oh… right, well see ya.")**_ Ralts said, turning around and started to walk away gloomily.

"Ralts wait!" Double D called out, running to Ralts; "Where are you going to go know? Do you have a family to return to?"

Ralts didn't look at Double D as a small tear fell down on the young Psychic-Type, one look tole Double D everything.

"I can't believe it, what happened to them?" Double D asked with a crack in his voice.

Ralts simply shrugged and continued to walk away to a place he could simply call shelter, a tiny tree where no one or thing would call home, simply a shelter…

"Y-Yer telling me that the little dude don't even have a family?" Eddy asked with a shocked expression.

"Ed doesn't like sad stories, Eddy!" Ed said, blowing his nose on his jacket sleeve.

Double D watched as Ralts walked away, and suddenly got an idea:

"Ralts, wait!"

Ralts halted and turned to Double D, staring at the ground.

"Well, you saved us from those Poochyena, a debt which I doubt we'll be able to return…" Double D recalled.

"Ralts…" Ralts said, a look of confusion in his eyes.

"How about, you travel along with us? I promise to treat you with compassion, and promise to never leave your side!"

Ralts looked up at Double D in shock, comprehending the idea of finally getting a home, friends, and _family._

Ed and Eddy were also in a state of shock from Double D's sudden idea, and they were in silence as Double D and Ralts looked each other in the eye.

Ralts ran to Double D and jumped in his arms, an embrace that Double D was taken aback upon. The small Pokemon barely weighed anything beyond 15 pounds, and to Double D he felt a sudden rush of sadness.

"I'll take that as a yes," Double D whispered, placing Ralts gently on the ground.

Ralts had a look on his face that was a mix of both happiness and sadness, something Double D would never forget.

"That settles that, Double D started, taking out a Pokeball and showed it to Ralts. "This is a Pokeball," he said happily; "It seals your body and genetic structure inside, sort of as a mini hotel room. It will be proof that you and me are both connected between them.."

Ralts nodded, as if he understood easily enough.

Double D tapped the Pokeball to Ralts's head, sealing him inside of it, after three shakes, the Pokeball made a "click" noise, signalizing him as caught.

"Welcome to the family, Ralts." said Double D.

"Nice going Sockhead!" Eddy congratulated, running over to Double D while grinning like a wildman.

"Excellent Ei!" Ed yelled.

"Thanks guys, but I was only returning the favor, we owe it to Ralts to watch over him, he'll be a great asset to our team with his capabilities.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, let's go to Petalburg City so we can relax, I've had my fill of excitement for one day."

"Ed requires a foot massage and a visit at the space resort!" Ed stated loudly.

 **So with that, The Eds, and their new companion, Ralts, have successfully managed to defeat the pack of Poochyena and their Alpha, but is this the last of the Dark-Types? And what adventures lie at Petalburg City? Stay stuned for the adventures of Ed Edd N Eddy Adv-Ed-Tures ln Hoenn!**

 _ **Party Data-Chapter 9**_

Trainer: Eddy, Gym Badges: 0

Pokemon: Torchic

Gender: Male

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember

Ability: Blaze

 **Shiny: No**

Pokemon: Poochyena

Gender: Male

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Bite, Thunder Fang

Ability: Quick Feet

 **Shiny: No**

Trainer: Edd, (Double D), Gym Badges: 0

Pokemon: Treecko

Gender: Male

Moves: Pound, Leer, Absorb, Thunder Punch

Ability: Overgrow

 **Shiny: No**

Pokemon: Zorua

Gender: Female

Moves: Scratch, Copycat, Pursuit

Ability: Illusion

 **Shiny: No**

Pokemon: Ralts

Gender: Male

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Safeguard, Protect, Teleport

Ability: Telepathy

 **Shiny: No**

Trainer: Ed, Gym Badges: 0

Pokemon: Mudkip

Gender: Male

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Water Gun

Ability: Torrent

Shiny: **No**

Pokemon: Lillipup

Gender: Male

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Work Up

Ability: Pickup

 **Shiny: No**

Pokemon: Wingull

Gender: Female

Moves: Growl, Aqua Ring, Water Gun

Ability: Keen Eye

 **Shiny: No**


	12. Chapter 10-Preview

**Author's Note: Sup Fellow writers, it's cdksword here.**

 **Sorry this is so late, my school activities have really been cutting into this typing time. Whenever I make a chapter, I always think that I get better at writing each chapter, or at least, my spell check isn't broken. One way or another, writing a story seems to get more and more interesting, especially when I'm the one writing!**

 **With all this Sun and Moon stuff going on, my mind about the pair of RPG's is gettin kinda insane! I know I took down the question of the day, but please tell me:**

 _ **What will you do under the stars of Sun and Moon?**_

 _Chapter 10: The New Destination_

The Eds and their new companion Ralts, have finally made it out of the terror of Route 102, which turned out to be more dangerous than adventurous. Now, the Eds are going to spend their next few minutes in Petalburg taking a short breather.

"Jesus Christ!" Eddy said, with a relief, "From now on, can we all promise never to go to a Route without dog spray!?"

"I doubt they sell that Eddy, and if they did, it probably wouldn't be just for dogs." Double D replied, glancing back at Route 102.

"No way Sockhead, it'd never be like that!" Eddy retorted loudly.

"Ed senses foreshadowing moment!" Ed spoke abruptly.

The Eds explored their new destination, Petalburg City, a cozy place with a few houses and what appeared to be a gold building with big glass doors, and a pokeball with a triangle attached to it.

"Wazzat!?" Eddy asked, running towards it. "This must be forty grand worth of cash on this thing! Sockhead, bring me my drill!"

"Eddy, that would be highly illogical, we can't just take apart part of a building, it would be quite rude!"

"Eddy must respect the Red Pyramid! Eddy cannot be a thief!" Ed stated dramatically.

"I'll show you illogical you son of a-"

"Why hello there!" A voice called out behind the Eds. When they turned, they saw a 6-Ft tall man with a dark-red jacket, grey pants, and black sandals.

"Wassup?" Eddy greeted, nodding his head to the older man.

"Ed has seen the shopkeep of the japanese restaurant! Take us to your leader!"

"Good afternoon sir, may I ask who your name is?" Double D asked politely, trying to make up for Ed's outburst

The man looked at each of the Eds, trying to analyze them with their eyes before saying; "The name's Norman, and in relation to what Ed said, I _am_ the leader of this town! The Petalburg Gym Leader!"

Absolute Silence.

"What's a gym leader?" The Eds asked in unison, having absolutely no idea what he said.

Norman rolled his eyes and sighed deeply before asking; "Why is it that every single time Birch sends a ten-year old kid out on an adventure, and not telling them ANYTHING about one of the main reasons of going through the actual adventure?!"

Norman paused before taking a breath. "Yes, I'm a Gym Leader, one of the eight in Hoenn. Trainers are supposed to challenge each of us on their separate journeys. Once you defeat all of us, you can challenge the Elite 4, and then the Champion... PLEASE tell me you know who the Elite 4 and Champion are?"

Absolute Silence. **(Except for a stealth fart from Ed.)**

"Of course," Norman grunted; "The Elite 4 and the Champion are the final tests for any Pokemon trainer. Once you defeat the Elite 4, four powerful trainers who are very similar to Gym Leaders. Once they are out of your way, there's the Champion. The Champ is the trainer who's the best of the best, the person that will be more skilled than any trainer you've ever faced up until now. If you and your Pokemon can successfully defeat the Champion, you become the Champion. A title very few have ever gained…"

It took the Eds a few minutes for this to sink in. Especially Eddy, who had many thoughts coming through his head, many of them including money.

"We're the best of the best! We like money, Let's do it guys!" Eddy screamed, exuberantly.

"Eddy! Keep your voice down, this town is meant to be a peaceful and quiet town where people mingle with nature."

"Who says!?" Eddy challenged.

"The sign Eddy!" Ed answered bluntly pointing at the sign right next to the Pokemon Center. It read:

 _Petalburg City_

 _Where people mingle with nature_

"Eddy put his cart before the horse!" Ed stated.

"Must be a coincidence! What do ya mean about the champion?!" Eddy continued.

"The champion is basically the ultimate title of any Pokemon trainer. The title can only be taken with your strongest efforts. You bring anything but your best, and those trainers will send you back to a Pokemon Center in a heartbeat." Norman finished.

"Ed must 100% complete his RPG's!" Ed stated, looking back on his playthrough of Mario and Luigi Dream Team.

"That is impressive," Double D said, intrigued. "Where are the other gym leaders? I highly doubt they are all in one area if their are eight of them per region."

"Sooooo, what kinda reward is there for bein champ!?" Eddy edged on, anxious to see the fortune outlook.

"Well, aside from the decent prize money from the Elite 4 and Champion, nothing really."

"Nah, I'm good." Eddy said as he walked away to the Pokemon Center.

"Did I mention that any person who defeats the champion will get their name permanetly registered in the hall of fame?" Norman called to Eddy as he reached the Pokemon Center.

"Registered? Fame? Permenent? Fame?! FAME!?"

"Hall!" Ed interjected.

Eddy ran right to Norman and demanded a battle, unfortunately….

"Sorry boys, not today. There's a strange thing at Mt. Pyre, I'm going to have to check it out and I won't be back until I get back." Norman apologized, locking the doors to the Gym.

"Oh dear," Double D said, "Is something dangerous occurring?"

"No, but just in case, Phoebe and I have been asked to go check it out. In the meantime, how about you go challenge some of the other Gym Leaders. Right past Route 104 is Rustboro City, the Gym Leader there is Roxanne, she'll be a good person to test your skills on."

"Sounds good to me, let's hit the road boys!" Eddy commanded, already on his way to Route 104, oblivious to the fact that both the Eds, and his Pokemon required some time to rest up.

Double D exhaled and turned to Ed and Norman; "I'm going to bring Eddy back before he does something… hazardous. Ed, would you please _not_ take your Pokemon to the Pokemon Center and ask the Nurse about any spare space in there for the night?"

"Yes sir!" Ed replied with a salute, walking to the Pokemon Center, soldier-style.

"How'd you do that?" Norman asked Double D with a hint of surprise.

"Reverse Psychology. It works on almost everyone in Peach Creek, we tried to use it to get rid of our stalkers, but it didn't go so well." Double D replied with a shudder.

"Well, I best be off, Mt. Pyre is quite far from here, and the last thing I want to be for something important is being late."

I understand sir, I need to get Eddy, when he's alone… 'interesting' things happen. Double D said, running after Eddy.

Norman shook his head and laughed. _"(These three are some of the weirdest trainers I've ever met, who knows, maybe we'll have a new potential Champion headed our way?)"_

Once Double D managed to pull Eddy back from his adventure and convinced him to take 5 on their adventure, Ed had gotten Nurse Joy's permission to spend the night in the Pokemon Center.

"Thanks you!" Ed said, as he took his backpack off and went outside to see if Double D brought Eddy back.

Once the Eds were all accounted for, they talked about what they needed to do next,

"So we're all agreed, tomorrow, we'll embark on our quest to get all eight gym badges, correct?" Double D asked.

"Sounds good to me, hey, hold up a second!" Eddy spoke, making Ed and Double D flinch.

"I'm the only one here without three Pokemon, I need to get 3! It's my lucky number!"

"Ed doesn't believe in super steroids!" Ed responded.

"SuperSTITIONS," Ed, and is the outburst really necessary, Eddy? Both Ed and I caught our Pokemon blindly, you shouldn't catch a Pokemon just to cause a race." Double D reasoned.

"Whatevs, I'm gonna catch me a mon! Wonder who it'll be?"

So, with that conversation out of the way, the Eds went to bed on the soft and comfortable beds inside the Pokecenter, unaware of their mysterious stalkers watching them from a secret HQ.

"So these are the prodigies you found so important to survey?" a gruff voice asked the three Grunts.

"Y-Yes sir, they have a unique ability to bring out the power of their Pokemon without any threats or violence like… us." a the Grunt in the middle replied.

"Well, they do show _SOME_ promise… let's put them to the test. Send Lucy and Sean there to test the three gentlemen.

"YES SIR!" the three said in unison before heading out the door.

"Oh, and Kelly?" the man called to one of the grunts before she exited the room.

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure you and the others aren't late for the meeting, **Tabitha** gets very impatient when there are meetings like these…"

"Yes Sir."


	13. AN

**I Know what your thinking, "What!? this isn't the new chapter, where the heck is it!?"**

 **Well, I'm here to give you guys a question:**

 **Do you like Ed Edd N Eddy etc.?**

 **Oh wait, you do, look at all of these followers!**

 **I'm really surprised about how good this has been going... But I think its time for something not too many people talk about on Fanfiction.**

 **That question is... Pokemon Sun and Moon has arrived.**

 **No duh, it came out fifteen days days ago, idiot**

 **Well, here's my question: Would you guys prefer I make an... alternative series for Alola?**

 **It wouldn't have the Eds in it, it would just be a different made up character, Zach? Lenny? Spoopy?**

 **Doesn't matter, it would be a different Alola story that could be interesting.**

 **The choice is yours, sorry for putting you guys on the spot like this...**

 **I could put a poll up if you want, tell your friends about it and decide.**

 **-cdksword**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, cdksword here.

If you are reading this, then I'm sure by now you have read (or at least glanced at) Adv-Edtures in Hoenn. A story I made and was my first Fanfiction story ever. But due to real-life complications, my busy schedule, and genuine writers block, the story lay here, gathering metaphorical dust. But after reading the small number of reviews and comments, I realized I let you all down.

I guess the best thing to do would be to start the entire story over again from scratch, I'll be working on it from this point on, and do my best to make up for lost time. Something tells me I'll be better at writing now, and I promise to put more effort into it. I thank you readers who understanding, and being so so so so SO patient with this series. The reboot will have it's first chapter in February.

Oh, and if you're wondering, I'm discontinuing My undertale fanfic. I've lost interest in it. :(


End file.
